Because you live
by Shalya-Cullen
Summary: Bella et Edward sont meilleurs amis depuis longtemps. Ils sont toujours dans leur propre monde. Bientôt, Edward commence à aimer quelqu'un d'autre et Bella aussi. Que feront-ils quand ils découvriront qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre? AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Twilight appartient à tandis que l'histoire est celle de Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice :)

J'entendis Alice appeler impatiemment depuis l'allée devant la maison "Bella! Dépêche-toi!"

"J'arrive" répondis-je, jetant mon sac pour la nuit sur mon épaule et verrouillai la porte. Je glissai la clé sous le paillasson et me dirigeait vers Alice qui m'attendait dans sa Porsche jaune, agitant la tête au son de la musique. Je me glissai sur le siège passager à côté d'elle et, sans me donner le temps de mettre ma ceinture, elle sortit de l'allée et roulait à toute vitesse dans la rue en direction de sa maison. Je mis ma ceinture rapidement et jetai mon sac à l'arrière.

Alice s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu devant chez elle. Je sorti tandis qu'Alice récupérait mon sac du siège arrière. Alice sautilla jusqu'à la porte avec moi trébuchant derrière elle. Elle déverrouilla la porte et entra "Maman a fait du jus" annonça-t-elle alors que je fermais la porte derrière moi. Mme Brandon savait que j'adorais son jus de pomme fait maison. Elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à en avoir prêt quand je venais.

"Tu peux m'en prendre? Je vais juste déposer mon sac dans ta chambre." Je montai les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice et elle alla dans la cuisine pour prendre la boisson. Je déposai mon sac sur son lit et descendis les escaliers en courant, appelant Alice. Courir s'avéra une mauvaise idée. Etant la grande empotée que je suis, je tombai la tête la première. Heureusement, c'était la dernière marche donc je m'en sorti indemne.

Alice sortit de la cuisine, me regarda allongée sur le sol et commença à rire. "Bon dieu, Bella" dit-elle en cherchant son souffle. "Trop marché?"

Je lui lançai un regard furieux et elle s'arrêta immédiatement de rire. "Ok, ok, je suis désolée", s'excusa-t-elle. C'était une des choses que j'aimais à propos d'Alice. Elle ne franchissait jamais la ligne quand il s'agissait de rire de moi.

Je pris le verre de jus de fruit. "Donc, qu'allons-nous faire? Smallville est à 5h, il reste encore 20 minutes." Smallville était notre dernière folie. Nous ne manquions jamais un seul épisode.

"Allons sur internet un instant." proposa-t-elle. Nous allâmes dans le bureau et allâmes sur internet sur le compte d'Alice. "Personne n'est connecté" dit-elle tristement. On décida de regarder des vidéos sur YouTube pour un temps. On était à la moitié de Potter Puppet Pals, notre vidéo préférée sur YouTube, quand on remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que 5 minutes.

Nous courûmes jusqu'au divan et nous nous affalâmes dessus. Alice alluma la TV juste à temps pour le début de l'épisode. L'épisode était celui où les pompon girls droguent les boissons des footballers avec leur 'love molécule'.

"Wow! Regarde Clark" dit Alice rêveusement.

"Tu as un petit ami, Alice" fis-je remarquer.

"Je sais", répliqua-t-elle, "mais il n'y a pas de mal à regarder les autres garçons."

"Pauvre Jasper" me moquai-je. Elle me lança un oreiller. Je levai le plus proche de moi en défense quand elle m'en lança encore un. Ensuite je lui balançai mon oreiller. Riant, nous ramassâmes tous les oreillers et les plaçâmes correctement de manière à ce que Mme Brandon ne nous en veuille pas.

"Je suis à la maison, les filles!" Lança Mrs Brandon au moment où nous replacions les oreillers proprement. "Que voulez-vous pour dîner?"

Nous la suivîmes dans la cuisine où nous décidions pour des lasagnes. "Ce sera prêt bientôt" nous dit-elle, souriant chaudement. "Je vous appellerez."

Nous montâmes dans la chambre d'Alice. Nous lançâmes un de ses CDs et laissâmes la musique beugler tandis que nous l'écoutions. Assez tôt, la mère d'Alice toqua à la porte. On descendit dans la cuisine où Mr Brandon mettait déjà la table. "Bonjour Alice, Bella" nous accueilli-t-il.

"Salut papa!" sourit Alice avec enthousiasme.

"Bonjour, Mr Brandon" dis-je, m'asseyant à côté d'Alice. On finit de dîner et décida de regarder un film. On choisit Psycho. Même si c'était un film d'horreur, nous l'aimions bien. Je m'endormis presque sur le canapé. Nous avions eu une longue journée à l'école, et j'étais épuisée.

Alice me secoua pour me réveiller quand le film fut fini. "Bella" dit-elle dans mon oreille. "Bella!"

J'ouvris mes yeux, sursautant. "Huh?" demandai-je, désorientée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Bella, le film est fini. Tu t'endors. Maintenant viens, montons." Elle saisit ma main et essaya de me sortir du divan mais sans succès tellement elle était petite.

Je me levai et titubai jusqu'en haut. Je m'effondrai sur le côté gauche de son lit double et tombai endormie en quelques secondes.

"Elèves-toi et brille, tête endormie!" la voix d'Alice était brillante et pleine d'entrain. Elle ouvrit les rideaux, la lumière du soleil frappant mon visage. Je grognai et me retournai. "Lève-toi, Bella! Il est déjà neuf heures!"

Ca me réveilla. J'étais supposée être à la maison à 11h. Charlie allait définitivement me tuer. "Quoi?" demandai-je, maintenant complètement réveillée.

Elle rit. "Je plaisante. Il est seulement 8h."

Je lui lançai un regard noir et ensuite soupirai. "Je devrai aussi bien me lever maintenant." marmonnai-je. J'allai dans sa salle de bain, éclaboussai de l'eau sur mon visage et me brossai les dents. Alice me passa mes vêtements de l'extérieur. "Merci!" lançai-je, fermant la porte.

Je pris le petit déjeuner avec Alice. "Dois-je te ramener à la maison?" me demanda-t-elle alors que nous étions à l'extérieur à côté de sa voiture.

"En fait, tu peux m'amener chez Edward?" Demandai-je, montant sur le siège passager sans attendre de réponse.

Elle me conduisit jusqu'à la maison d'Edward. Edward était mon meilleur ami, même plus proche de moi qu'Alice. Il était là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de lui, et j'étais là pour lui. Nous étions amis depuis l'école élémentaire.

"A demain!" Je fis un signe de la main et fermai la porte. J'atteignis le porche d'Edward et toquai à la porte. Il l'ouvrit. "Salut, Edward!" dis-je.

"Hé, Bella." Il ouvrit la porte plus grande pour me laisser entrer. Je me dirigeai directement dans sa chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait?" demandai-je, me perchant sur le coin de son lit.

Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Rien, j'essayai juste de terminer mon projet de Biologie."

J'aperçus des notes sur son bureau. "Oh, ce projet-là? Je l'ai fini il y a des années."

"Bien sûr que tu l'as fini." répliqua-t-il, en roulant des yeux.

"Bien, donc" dis-je en me levant. "Je te laisse le finir. Bye!" Je sorti et marchai jusqu'à la maison. Edward vivait à seulement deux rues de chez moi, donc ce n'était pas long pour une promenade.

A la maison, je montai les escaliers et choisi de lire un peu un de mes livres préférés, Sens et sensibilité. Le soleil brillait dehors ce qui était plutôt rare à Forks. J'étalai une couverture et m'installai dessus, essayant de me concentrer sur le livre plutôt que l'agréable sensation du soleil me caressant le visage. Bientôt, je me sentis succomber à la chaleur et finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain, j'attendais devant la maison qu'Alice vienne me chercher tout en essayant de résoudre un problème de math particulièrement difficile que je n'avais pas réussi à terminer hier. Après mon réveil, j'avais ajouté la touche finale à mon projet de biologie et avais ensuite tenté de terminer mon devoir de math sans beaucoup de succès.

Alice s'arrêta devant la maison. "Monte" lança-t-elle. Je montais à l'intérieur à côté d'elle.

"Hey!" dis-je "Tu as finis ton devoir de math?"

"Umm... Ouais, plus ou moins."

"Ok... Parce que j'ai rien compris. M. Varner va être fou."

"Qui s'en inquiète?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Nous avions atteint l'école maintenant. Nous sortîmes de la voiture rejoignîmes notre groupe près de l'entrée. Notre groupe comportait Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et moi. Alice et Jasper sortaient ensemble, et Rosalie avait le béguin pour Edward lequel ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Rosalie me haïssait pour une raison quelconque, selon Alice c'était parce qu'elle était jalouse de moi. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, vu que Rosalie était vraiment belle et que j'étais vraiment ordinaire.

"Hey, Bella" dit Edward, me souriant.

"Hey" répondis-je le saluant ainsi que les autres. Rosalie me lança un regard mais ensuite sourit chaleureusement à Alice

"Tu as finis ton projet?" lui demandai-je.

"Oui, finalement." La cloche sonna, nous signalant qu'il était temps d'aller en classe. Je marchai avec Jasper vu qu'il était dans mon cours d'Anglais en première heure.

"A tout à l'heure!" lançai-je tandis que nous nous éloignions.

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Une petite review pour me motiver à traduire? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le second chapitre, notez la rapidité puisque je n'ai mis le premier chapitre que hier ^^. Pour l'instant je suis malade donc je peux traduire la journée mais une fois que j'aurais repris les cours je pense que mon rythme sera de un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines, je sais pas encore. **

**Bon j'arrête de parler et bonne lecture à toutes (et tous s'il y a des garçons)  
><strong>

POV Alice

Je regardai tandis qu'Edward invitait Bella chez lui pour regarder un film. Bella accepta, bien sûr. Edward était son meilleur ami. Ils ne semblaient pas le réaliser mais ils formaient le couple parfait. Ils savaient toujours comment l'autre se sentait et étaient parfaitement heureux juste en étant ensemble.

Je l'avais demandé à Bella un certain nombre de fois mais Bella m'avait dit qu'ils étaient juste amis. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais ils ne le savaient pas. Si une quelconque troisième personne regardait leur relation, la façon dont ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre, ils sembleraient tel un couple fait au Paradis. Ils avaient juste besoin de le réaliser eux-mêmes.

POV Rosalie:

Je fis la moue quand je vis Bella et Edward parler avec animation au coin de la table. Je ne comprenais simplement pas leur relation! Tout le monde me disait qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais Edward ne jetait jamais un regard à une autre fille que Bella. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'était pas attiré par moi - je pouvais avoir n'importe quel garçon mais je voulais Edward et il n'était même pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu intéressé par moi. Je savais que j'étais belle, j'avais de longs cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux bleu. Et je n'étais pas du type blonde stupide, j'arrivais deuxième de classe chaque année, après Edward. Je devais trouver un moyen d'attirer Edward.

POV Emmett:

Bella était tellement mignonne. Elle agissait comme si je n'étais qu'un ami pour elle, juste comme Jasper ou Alice. Je voulais être plus, mais elle ne regardait jamais au-delà d'Edward. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle me voit pour ce que j'étais; intelligent, beau et plein d'humour. Bien sûr, elle m'appréciait, tel un ami comme elle me l'avait dit plus tôt. Mais je ne pouvais oublier mes sentiments pour elle simplement parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas de la même manière. J'essayerai, de toute façon.

POV Bella:

"Bella, je fais une fête le week-end prochain!" m'annonça Alice tandis qu'elle s'asseyait avec Rosalie à côté de moi dans la cafétéria. Jasper, Edward nous rejoignirent bientôt, suivi d'Emmett plus tard.

"Cool, Alice. Qui invites-tu?" demandai-je, prenant une part de ma pizza au fromage.

"Oh, simplement quelques personnes qu'on connait" répondit-elle, en agitant sa main de manière dédaigneuse. "On peut aller faire du shopping ce week-end pour des robes."

Je lui lançai un regard mais elle me sourit simplement en retour. "Bella" dit Edward, nous interrompant. Je détachai mon regard d'Alice pour le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce qui a, Edward?" demandai-je.

"Tu veux venir et regarder un film ce soir?"

"Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde?"

"Ton choix" répliqua-t-il, souriant. "Mais je dois l'approuver."

"Et bien, je choisi-"

Je fus coupée. "Laisse-moi deviner..." Edward prétendit réfléchir pendant une minute. "Roméo et Juliette?"

Je fis semblant de lui faire la moue mais ris ensuite. Roméo et Juliette était mon film préféré, et heureusement pour moi, Edward n'était jamais fatiguée de le regarder avec moi, même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce film.

"Ouaip, bien sûr" répliquai-je. "Merci de le regarder avec moi _encore_."

"Qui a dit que j'approuvais?" contredit-il, ses yeux dansant avec amusement.

"Qui a dit que tu le faisais pas?" répliquai-je, joueuse.

Il rit. "Nous réglerons ça plus tard. Maintenant, on doit aller en Biologie, autrement on sera en retard."

"Oui, oui..." marmonnai-je, ramassant mon sac. Edward me suivit, et ensuite nous allâmes en Biologie. C'était le cours qu'on avait ensemble. M Banner n'était pas là quand nous prîmes nos places.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra en disant à la classe de s'installer tandis qu'il faisait de même. Il nous fit un cours sur la mitose des racines d'oignon, et je pris des notes, attendant que la cloche sonne. Pas que je sois désireuse d'aller à mon cours suivant, vu que j'avais gym mais bon.

Gym passa rapidement vu que le Coach Clapp nous expliqua simplement les règles du badminton, à la place de nous faire jouer. Quand la cloche sonna signalant que l'école était finie, je marchai jusqu'au parking vers la voiture d'Alice.

"Monte" dit-elle depuis le siège conducteur. Je me glissai à côté d'elle et elle me déposa à la maison. Je me changeai pour mettre un t-shirt confortable rapidement, et ensuite redescendit et montai dans ma Chevrolet de 53. Elle revint à la vie avec un bruit assourdissant tandis que je sortais de mon allée et fis le trajet jusque chez Edward.

Je me parquai dans son allée derrière sa Volvo argentée et me dirigeai vers la porte et fis retentir la sonnette. Sa maman, Esmée, ouvrit la porte. "Salut, Bella" me dit-elle chaleureusement. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien" répondis-je lui souriant. "Est-ce qu'Edward est à la maison?"

"Oui, il est en haut dans sa chambre" répondit-elle. Je commençais à monter les escaliers après qu'elle ait disparut dans la cuisine.

"Hey, Edward" appelai-je, entrant dans sa chambre et m'asseyant sur son lit. Il grogna d'où il était assis à son bureau sans se retourner pour me regarder. "Um..." commençai-je. "Tu travailles sur quelque chose?" demandai-je. "Si tu veux, on peut le faire plus tard."

"Non, c'est bon." répliqua-t-il, bougeant sa chaise tournante avec un sourire. "Je peux le finir plus tard. C'est juste un devoir pour la fin de ce trimestre."

"Donc, tu as encore une semaine" lui dis-je.

"Exactement. C'est pour ça que je le ferai plus tard."

"Ok." dis-je en haussant les épaules. "Allons regarder Roméo et Juliette, alors!" dis-je enthousiaste. Il fit semblant de gémir mais je me levai et essayai de le tirer par la main. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas.

Il laissa aller ma main et bondit au rez-de-chaussée pour mettre le film, tandis que je le suivais faisant attention à ne pas m'emmêler les pieds. Je m'assis sur le divan à côté d'Edward tandis qu'il passait les annonces. Comme le film commençait je m'installais confortablement, penchée contre un des nombreux coussins sur le divan. Un peu plus tard Edward se leva pour prendre du popcorn. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis quand on regardait ce film, mais je ne mangeai jamais du popcorn qu'il apportait pendant Roméo et Juliette - j'étais trop prise dans le film.

Le film se termina tandis que j'essuyais mes larmes. Il était déjà presque 6 heures donc je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Maman et Papa m'attendraient. Je dis rapidement au revoir à Esmée et Edward et conduisis jusqu'à la maison, saluais mes parents et commençais mon travail pour l'école. Je dînais, terminais mon travail et allais dormir.

Le week-end Alice m'entraîna au centre commercial pour acheter une robe pour sa soirée. Elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait que la fête soit à demi-formelle, donc nous cherchions pour des robes jolies mais ordinaires comme elle disait. On mit le cd des Red Hot Chili Pepper sur le chemin du centre commercial, chantant chaque chanson.

Quand on atteignit le centre commercial, je suivis Alice qui faisait avec excitation le chemin jusqu'à un magasin où je n'avais jamais été de ma vie. Il était spécialisé dans les robes, formelles, club, semi-formelles, robes de printemps, tous types de robes. Elle se dirigea vers la section qui était nommée 'semi-formelle' avec des familiarités. Evidemment, elle était déjà venue auparavant.

"Alice" commençai-je alors qu'elle commençait à se promener parmi les vêtements. "Je ne pense pas que j'aurais besoin d'une robe pour la fête. Je peux juste venir en jeans ou quelque chose. De toute façon, personne ne portera de robe."

"Que veux-tu dire, personne ne portera de robe?" demanda-t-elle, quittant les vêtements, les yeux plissés.

"Mais" dis-je, essayant encore "Je ne semble pas bien dans une robe."

"Si, Bella!" répliqua-t-elle. "Tout le monde va être surpris quand ils te regarderont, je peux te le garantir."

"Bien" murmurai-je ironiquement dans un souffle levant les yeux au ciel.

"Maintenant" commanda-t-elle. "Va essayer celles-ci." Elle me donna cinq robes puisque c'était la limite dans les cabines d'essayage. "Je serai là dans un instant."

Je pris les robes et me dirigeai vers les vestiaires. Je me débarrassai rapidement de mon jeans et de mon t-shirt et essayai la première robe. Elle était rose avec beaucoup de fioritures. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir et la lançai immédiatement par la porte. "Non merci, Alice!" lançai-je.

Elle rit. "Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimerais."

J'essayai la robe suivante. C'était une robe spaghetti vert pomme qui atteignait mes genoux avec un arc sous le buste. Je l'ai aimée tout de suite, donc je la mise de côté et essayai la suivante. Elle était noire, serrée et un peu trop révélatrice pour moi. Je l'enlevai et remis une nouvelle fois la robe verte. Je sorti et montrai à Alice.

"Comment c'est?" demandai-je.

Ses yeux brillaient. "C'est magnifique Bella, tu dois la prendre!"

Je ris. "Je la prends. Tu as trouvé ta robe?"

"Ouaip." répondit-elle, la tenant pour que je puisse la voir. Elle était noir et blanche avec des dessins dessus.

"C'est joli" la complimentai-je.

"Merci" répondit-elle en rayonnant. "Allons payer et ensuite chercher les chaussures et les bijoux pour aller avec."

"Ok" acceptai-je. Nous payâmes pour nos robes et ensuite allâmes chercher des chaussures. Je trouvai les ballerines argentées parfaites pour correspondre avec ma robe tandis qu'Alice trouvait des talons noirs. Je trouvai des bijoux argentés et Alice des noirs.

Epuisée, je chargeai les sacs dans le coffre d'Alice. Nous conduisîmes jusqu'à la maison ne prêtant pas réellement attention à la musique cette fois. Quand je rentrai à la maison je déposais mes sacs sur le sol - ce qu'Alice aurait détesté si elle avait été là - et ensuite m'effondrai sur mon lit, fermant les yeux je succombais à la fatigue.

**Les photos des robes sont disponibles sur le profil de l'auteur: XxAddictedToTwilightxX **

**Voilà, merci pour vos ajouts en favoris, alertes et review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Je l'ai oublié pour le deuxième chapitre donc: Twilight appartient à et l'histoire à Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! A partir de maintenant je posterai un chapitre tous les samedi et ne vous inquiétez pas ce sera régulier, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance ^^ **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

Les jours passèrent et soudainement on était vendredi. Tout au long de la journée, Alice n'arrêtait pas de parler de ses plans pour la soirée et de combien elle était excitée. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de hocher la tête et dire "mm-hmm", quand c'était nécessaire.

Après l'école on s'arrêta chez moi pour prendre ma robe et mes chaussures. Charlie était déjà au courant pour la fête mais je laissai tout de même une note, lui disant que je resterai chez Alice pour la nuit. Maman était en dehors de la ville pour le week-end, donc Charlie allait devoir gérer son dîner seul. Je fis rapidement un sac avec mes affaires pour la nuit et ma brosse à dent.

Je m'installai dans la voiture d'Alice et on arriva chez elle en 5 minutes. Après un rapide goûter, on monta dans sa chambre. Elle me tendit une serviette. "Va prendre une douche" dit-elle avant de s'asseoir sur son lit avec un magasine. Je pris rapidement une douche et me lavai les cheveux. Je me changeai avec un vieux t-shirt que j'avais laissé chez Alice une fois.

Quand j'eu fini, on échangea nos places. Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et je lu "Les Hauts de Hurlevent" tandis que j'attendais qu'elle sorte. Elle finit rapidement et bientôt, j'étais assise sur une chaise en face d'un miroir. Elle me lissa les cheveux et ensuite commença à les croller de manière à ce que mes cheveux tombent en une cascade de boucles douces.

Ensuite, Alice attacha mes cheveux en arrière et commença à me maquiller. Elle l'avait déjà fait tellement de fois que je ne pris même pas la peine de me plaindre. Elle appliqua d'abord un peu de fond-de-teint, puis du fard à paupières d'un vert sombre de sorte qu'il soit à peine visible. Après elle mit de l'eyeliner et du mascara puis compléta le tout avec du gloss.

A la fin, je paraissais jolie. Je ne manquai jamais d'être surprise par le travail d'Alice. Elle me transformait de la fille banale à la fille jolie.

J'allais dans la salle de bain et passais ma robe par dessus ma tête, faisant attention à ne pas gâcher mes cheveux ou le maquillage. Je m'admirai dans le miroir quelques secondes et ensuite ressorti. Alice avait déjà finit son maquillage et attendait pour la salle de bain. Elle mit sa robe aussi et était magnifique, comme d'habitude.

On mit nos bijoux et j'enfilai mes ballerines argentées. Ensuite, nous souriant l'une l'autre, on descendit pour attendre notre premier invité.

La sonnette retentit dès que nous ayons eu finis de sortir les boissons et Alice sautilla pour aller ouvrir. C'était Jasper et Edward.

Alice grogna. "Vous êtes toujours les premiers ici, les gars" fit-elle avec une moue.

Edward la dépassa pour me rejoindre. "Tu es magnifique, Bella" me complimenta-t-il, ses yeux m'évaluant alors qu'ils me détaillaient.

"Merci" dis-je "Toi aussi"

Edward portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche. Alice nous rejoignit. "Ce sont les jeans que j'ai acheté pour vous, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle. "Comme ça votre garde-robe aurait besoin d'une amélioration?"

Il hocha de la tête. "Bien" continua Alice. "Ils vous vont bien."

La sonnette retentit à nouveau. Cette fois c'était Emmett. "Tu es jolie" me dit-il alors qu'il rentrait.

"Euh, merci" répondis-je. Plus de personnes commençaient à arriver. Rosalie arriva seule, elle était magnifique dans une robe pourpre qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

Je m'assis dans un coin avec mon amie Angela et son petit ami, Ben. Nous rigolions de certains couples qui dansait mais qui ne semblait pas savoir comment danser du tout.

Edward dansait avec Alice et Jasper avec Rosalie. Du coin de l'œil je vis Emmett qui s'approchait de moi.

"Emmett!" lançai-je joyeusement. "Pourquoi tu ne te joins pas à nous?"

Emmett s'assit et paraissait comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose. "Bella" dit-il, me souriant. "Viens danser."

Je me mordis la lèvre. "Emmett, tu sais que je ne sais pas danser. Désolée."

Il sourit à nouveau mais je pouvais dire qu'il était un peu blessé. Il se leva sans dire quoi que ce soit et retourna où il était assis avant, abattu.

La chanson se termina et Rosalie se sépara de Jasper, marcha vers Edward qui venait dans cette direction.

"Tu veux danser, Edward?" demanda-t-elle.

"Quoi? Oh, oui, juste une seconde." répondit-il mais ensuite marcha vers moi et s'assit. "Ok, Bella, assez. C'est l'heure de danser."

"Euh, Edward? Aux dernières nouvelles - je ne sais pas danser" répliquai-je.

"Ne sois pas stupide." Il se leva et me pris par la main vers la piste de danse. On dansa ensemble pendant une chanson et ensuite on s'assit dans un coin. Nous parlions de l'école quand je notais Emmett et Rosalie assis ensemble au comptoir. Il n'y avait pas de boissons alcoolisées bien sûr, seulement des cocktails et des boissons gazeuses.

"Edward" dis-je, tapant son bras légèrement. "Regarde par là". Je les montrais.

POV Emmett:

Je m'assis au comptoir et dis à l'homme qui se tenait derrière. "1 coca. Sur les rochers." Mon visage était à moitié sérieux, mais je pouvais voir l'homme se retenant de rire. Je regardai ailleurs.

J'étais blessé. Bella m'avait rejeté, seulement pour aller danser avec Edward ensuite. J'avalais mon coca en une gorgée et pris une recharge. Ensuite je vis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de nous.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Emmett?" me demanda gentiment Rosalie. Rosalie avait toujours été gentille avec moi.

"Parfois, j'espère... qu'il y ait quelqu'un spécialement pour moi dans le monde. Qui a d'yeux seulement pour moi, et pour qui je donnerai le monde entier. Comme Edward et Bella" soupirai-je, désignant l'endroit où ils étaient assis, enveloppés dans leur propre monde.

"Moi aussi" répliqua-t-elle doucement. Je la regardai. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une certaine émotion que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, mais qu'importe ce que c'était, ça me rapprochait d'elle. Je me penchai vers elle et mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes.

POV Bella:

Je regardai la scène en face de moi, les yeux écarquillés. Emmett embrassait Rosalie. Je pouvais pratiquement sentir le choc irradier d'Edward. Nous fûmes rapidement rejoins par Alice et Jasper qui étaient tout aussi surpris de voir Emmett et Rosalie ensemble.

"Je peux pas le croire" dit Jasper.

"Je peux" s'écria Alice. "Ils font vraiment un couple parfait!" Elle marcha jusqu'eux, mit fin à leur baiser et félicita Rosalie et Emmett.

Je levai un sourcil vers Edward qui haussa les épaules en réponse. Ensemble, on alla parler à Emmett et Rosalie.

Après les avoir félicités, ce que heureusement Rosalie accepta avec un sourire, je sortis pour m'asseoir sur le balcon d'Alice. Je fus vite rejointe par Edward et ensuite le reste du groupe.

"Oh, au fait, Bella" commença Rosalie. Je me préparai pour l'insulte qu'elle allait lancer. "Tu es vraiment jolie ce soir."

Dire que j'étais surprise était un euphémisme. J'étais choquée. "M-Merci, Rosalie" souris-je en retour.

"Tu peux m'appeler Rose" sourit-elle.

Je souris intérieurement. On aurait dit que Rosalie allait commencer à bien s'entendre avec moi.

**Alors? Une petite review chiou plé? ***regard de chat poté*


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà, un jour plus tôt aujourd'hui pour vous remercier de suivre cette fic mais aussi parce que demain est un jour un peu particulier pour moi puisque j'aurai 18 ans! :D Alors bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting<em>_ (La meilleure chose à propos de ce soir est que nous ne nous battons pas)  
>Could it be that we have been this way before (Serait-ce que nous avons été comme cela avant)<br>I know you don't think that I am trying (Je sais que tu ne penses pas que j'essaye)  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core (Je sais que tu portes des vagues à l'âme)<em>

_But hold your breathe__ (Mais retiens ta respiration)  
>Because tonight will be the night (Parce que cette nuit sera la nuit)<br>That I will fall for you (Où je tomberai pour toi)  
>Over again (Plus encore)<br>Don't make me change my mind (Ne me fais pas changer d'avis)  
>Or I won't live to see another day (Ou je ne vivrai pas pour voir un autre jour)<br>I swear it's true (Je jure que c'est vrai)  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find (Parce qu'une fille comme toi est impossible à trouver)<br>You're impossible to find (Tu es impossible à trouver)_

On pensait qu'Emmett allait s'arrêter là. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et Alice commença à frapper des mains avec lassitude. On était tous assis sur le balcon d'Alice, après la fête. Ensuite il continua à chanter tandis que chacun d'entre nous, Rosalie incluse, grimaçait.

_This is not what I intended (Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais)  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart (Je t'ai toujours juré que je ne m'effondrerai jamais)<br>You always thought that I was stronger (Tu as toujours pensé que j'étais fort)  
>I may have failed but I have loved you from the start (J'ai peut-être échoué mais je t'ai aimé dès le début)<em>

_Oh, But hold your breathe (Mais retiens ta respiration)  
>Because tonight will be the night (Parce que cette nuit sera la nuit)<br>That I will fall for you (Où je tomberai pour toi)  
>Over again (Plus encore)<br>Don't make me change my mind (Ne me fais pas changer d'avis)  
>Or I won't live to see another day (Ou je ne vivrai pas pour voir un autre jour)<br>I swear it's true (Je jure que c'est vrai)  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find (Parce qu'une fille comme toi est impossible à trouver)<br>It's impossible. (C'est impossible)_

On se mit tous à applaudir avant qu'Emmet puisse continuer la chanson. Il parut surpris, probablement parce qu'il avait l'intention de chanter la chanson en entier.

Rosalie, pour qui il chantait, essuya les larmes de ses yeux et lui donna une accolade tandis qu'Alice et moi échangions un regard et "impressionnées".

"Pourquoi vous m'avez arrêté?" demanda Emmett. "J'aurai terminé la chanson."

"Et bien, quelqu'un devait t'arrêter avant que nos tympans explosent." Dit Jasper avec un regard parfaitement sérieux.

Emmett plissa les yeux. "Bien, quelle chanson vas-tu chanter pour Alice?" défia-t-il. Alice le regarda aussi, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

Jasper s'assit sur ses genoux en face d'Alice et commença à chanter.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul (Il y a une chanson au fond de mon âme)  
>It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again (C'est celle que j'ai essayé d'écrire encore et encore)<br>I'm awake in the infinite cold (Je me suis réveillée dans le froid infini)  
>But you sing to me over and over again (Mais tu me chantes encore et encore)<em>

_So I lay my head back down (Donc je pose ma tête vers le bas)  
>And I lift my hands (Et je lève mes mains)<br>and pray to be only yours (Et prie pour être seulement à toi)  
>I pray to be only yours (Je prie pour être seulement à toi)<br>I know now you're my only hope (Je sais que maintenant tu es mon seul espoir)_

_Sing to me the song of the stars (Chante pour moi le chant des étoiles)  
>Of your galaxy dancing and laughing (De ta galaxie dansant et chantant)<br>and laughing again (Et riant à nouveau)  
>When it feels like my dreams are so far (Quand il semble que mes rêves sont si loin)<br>Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again (Chante pour moi les plans que tu as pour moi encore une fois)_

_And I lay my head back down (Et je pose ma tête vers le bas)  
>And I lift my hands and pray (Et je lève mes mains et prie)<br>To be only yours (D'être seulement à toi)  
>I pray to be only yours (Je prie pour être seulement à toi)<br>I know now you're my only hope (Je sais que maintenant tu es mon seul espoir)_

_I give you my empathy (Je te donne mon empathie)  
>I'm giving you all of me (Je te donne tout de moi)<br>I want your symphony (Je veux ta symphonie)  
>Singing in all that I am (Chantant dans tout ce que je suis)<br>At the top of my lungs (De tous mes poumons)_

_I'm giving it back ( Je le donne en retour)_

_So I lay my head back down (Alors je pose ma tête vers le bas)  
>And I lift my hands (Et je lève les mains)<br>and pray to be only yours (Et prie pour être seulement à toi)  
>I pray to be only yours (Je prie pour être seulement à toi)<br>I know now you're my only hope (Je sais que maintenant tu es mon seul espoir)_

Alice parut choquée pendant une minute avant de l'attaquer de bisous. Ils se levèrent en riant.

"Quel chanson tu chanteras quand tu tomberas amoureux, Edward?" demanda Rose.

"Ca" répondit-il, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise "c'est un secret."

"Oh, allez Edward" dis-je. "Tu peux pas nous le dire?"

"Bien" soupira-t-il. Il s'assit bien droit sur sa chaise et regarda autour vers nous.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart (Nous regardons la pluie avec un coeur lourd)  
>It's the end of the world in my mind (C'est la fin du monde dans mon esprit)<br>Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call (Puis ta voix me tire en arrière comme un appel au réveil)  
>I've been looking for the answer (J'ai cherché la réponse)<br>Somewhere (Quelque part)  
>I couldn't see that it was right there (Je ne pouvais ps voir que c'était vrai là)<br>But now I know what I didn't know (Mais maintenant je sais que je ne savais pas)_

_Because you live and breathe (Parce que tu vis et respire)  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help (Parce que tu me fais croire en moi quand personne d'autre ne peut m'aider)<br>Because you live, girl (Parce que tu vis, chérie)  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky (Mon monde a deux fois plus d'étoiles dans le ciel)<em>

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again (C'est juste, j'ai survécu, je suis revenu à la vie)  
>Cuz of you, made it through every storm (Grâce à toi, passant à travers chaque tempête)<br>What is life, what's the use if you're killing time (Quelle est la vie, à quoi bon si tu tues le temps)  
>I'm so glad I found an angel (Je suis tellement heureux, j'ai trouvé un ange)<br>Someone (Quelqu'un)  
>Who was there when all my hopes fell (Qui était là quand tous mes espoirs tombaient?)<br>__I wanna fly, looking in your eyes (Je veux voler, regardant dans tes yeux)_

_Because you live and breathe (Parce que tu vis et respires)  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help (Parce que tu me fais croire en moi quand personne d'autre ne peut m'aider)<br>Because you live, girl (Parce que tu vis, chérie)  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky (Mon monde a deux fois plus d'étoiles dans le ciel)<br>Because you live, I live (Parce que tu vis, je vis)_

_Because you live there's a reason why (Parce que tu vis il y a une raison pourquoi)  
>I carry on when I lose the fight (Je continue quand je perds le combat)<br>I want to give what you've given me always (Je veux donner ce que vous m'avez toujours donné)_

_Because you live and breathe (Parce que tu vis et respires)  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help (Parce que tu me fais croire en moi quand personne d'autre ne peut m'aider)<br>Because you live, girl (Parce que tu vis, chérie)  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky (Mon monde a deux fois plus d'étoiles dans le ciel)<em>

_Because you live and breathe (Parce que tu vis et respires)  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help (Parce que tu me fais croire en moi quand personne d'autre ne peut m'aider)<br>Because you live, girl (Parce que tu vis, chérie)  
>My world has everything I need to survive (Mon monde a tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour survivre)<em>

_Because you live, I live, I live (Parce que tu vis, je vis, je vis)_

"Wouaw" dis-je. Edward avait une voix magnifique. Elle était mélodieuse et sonnait comme du velours.

"Ce n'était pas un secret" dit Alice.

"Oui, mais je comptais la chanter pour ma fille spéciale." répliqua-t-il. Ensuite, il lança un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "Ok, il est tard, je dois y aller. Tu as besoin d'un chauffeur Bella?"

"Non merci" répondis-je, lui souriant. "Je reste ici."

"Ok" dit-il. "Tu viens demain?"

"Bien sûr!"

"Ok, à plus les gars."

Lui, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper partirent. Alice et moi étions réellement fatigués, donc on s'endormit aussitôt qu'on eut touché le lit.

Le jour suivant, j'étais chez Edward à 11 heures. On était assis sur le sol de son salon et jouait au monopoly qui était un jeu pour enfants, un auquel nous aimions jouer, quand Esmée et Carlisle entrèrent.

Ils nous firent signe de la main et nous les saluâmes en retour, ce qui était habituel, mais ensuite ils s'assirent. Ca c'était inhabituel. Edward Linkin Park qui hurlait dans les hauts parleurs.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Edward à ses parents, fronçant les sourcils.

"En fait, on voulait vous parler de quelque chose." répondit Esmée. Elle échangea un regard avec Carlisle qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement. "On ne veut pas interférer dans votre amitié ou quoi que ce soit mais on voulait juste savoir... Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?"

Je lançai un regard à Edward, choquée. Son expression était un miroir de la mienne. "Sortir ensemble?" m'étouffai-je. "Qu'est-ce qui vous donne cette impression?"

"Et bien, vous êtes toujours ensemble, dans votre monde" dit Carlisle.

"Bien, nous ne sortons pas ensemble" confirma Edward. "On est meilleurs amis."

"Ok, mais tu ne penses pas que ta future petite amie, ou dans ton cas Bella futur petit ami, aura un problème avec votre amitié?" demanda Esmée. "Vous êtes tellement proches que vos amis, parents, tout le monde pense que vous sortez ensemble. Vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait ruiner vos futures relations?"

On se regarda à nouveau. "Ne soyez pas déstabilisés par ça" ajouta rapidement Carlisle. "Vous serez toujours meilleurs amis, quoi qu'il arrive."

Ils nous laissèrent en silence, chacun de nous regardant l'autre. On avait jamais pensé à ça. Sincèrement, je n'avais jamais pensé avoir une relation. Je n'avais jamais pensé aux autres garçons, autre qu'Edward, Jasper et Emmett et ils étaient juste mes amis.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" demanda Edward calmement. "Je ne veux pas ruiner tes chances d'avoir un petit ami."

"Et je ne veux pas ruiner tes chances d'avoir une petite amie" dis-je.

"Demandons à la bande" décida-t-il. On les appela et décida de les retrouver chez Alice à nouveau.

Une fois que tout le monde fut là, on leur expliqua notre problème. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

"C'est... T'es dans la merde, gars." dit Emmett, tapotant le dos d'Edward.

Il haussa les épaules. "Je sais."

"J'ai une idée" s'exclama Jasper, assis.

"Quoi?" demanda-je, instantanément captivée.

"Et ben, si tu trouvais une fille pour Edward et qu'il trouvait un garçon pour toi, quel problème pourraient-ils avoir avec votre relation?"

Je me mordis la lèvre, pensant à la possibilité. Ensuite, je souris comme tout le monde.

"Jasper" lança Alice, en l'embrassant. "Tu es un génie." Il rougit un peu.

"Ca signifie..." dit Alice. "On sort ce soir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chansons:<strong>

**Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade**

**Only hope by Switchfoot (Pas la version de Mandy Moore mais l'originale)**

**Because you live by Jesse McCartney Personnellement j'adore cette chanson!  
><strong>

**Et voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, une petite review chiouplé? Merci pour toutes vos mises en favoris et story alertes, ça fait super plaisir :)**

**PS: Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de changer les paramètres de review mais dès à présent les personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites sur le site peuvent en poster. Je m'en excuse! Et je m'excuse aussi pour les review auxquelles je n'ai pas su répondre, j'ai beaucoup de problèmes de connexion internet depuis quelques temps et je n'arrive pas à accéder à la page de réponse "Adresse introuvable"... Je posterai bientôt un "chapitre" où je répondrai aux reviews reçues! Merci! :D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour la semaine dernière =/. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuses à part qu'avec les examens qui arrivent, je posterai deux chapitres aujourd'hui pour me rattraper  
><strong>

**Et voilà donc un tout nouveau chapitre! Un peu plus long que les autres. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>J'étais assise dans la chambre d'Alice, en face de son miroir, que j'avais officiellement baptisé comme mon coin de torture personnel. Elle tirait sur mes cheveux, crollant la fin de manière à ce que mes cheveux qui atteignaient habituellement mes hanches<em>, <em>pendaient quelque part dans le bas de mon dos. Elle finit de me tirer les cheveux et examina pendant une minute durant laquelle je pris le temps de me gratter le dos. J'avais prétendu avoir des démangeaisons et m'était même brûlé les doigts avec le fer à lisser tout en essayant de me gratter.

Après avoir jugé mes cheveux acceptables, elle s'acharna sur mon visage avec différents éléments de maquillage. Je ne protestai pas alors qu'elle appliquait ombre à paupière, blush, mascara et autres trucs vu que j'avais l'habitude maintenant. J'avais appris que se plaindre ne la faisait que prendre plus de temps, ça la rendait de mauvaise humeur ce qui avait pour cause de lui faire commettre plus d'erreurs.

Alors qu'Alice ajoutait les touches finales, Rosalie sortit de la salle de bain, magnifique. Je regardai. "Waw, Rose. Emmett va devenir fou."

"Merci" dit-elle, me souriant. "Tu es vraiment jolie aussi."

Je lui souris en retour. "Ok!" s'écria Alice, tapant des mains. "Maintenant que vous êtes toutes les deux très jolies, laissez-moi me préparer! Je serais prête dans 5 minutes, 10 max."

"Vite, Alice" soupira Rosalie, impatiente. "Les gars devraient être là pour nous prendre dans un instant. Et tu sais qu'ils détestent quand les gens sont en retard."

"Je suis sûre que Jasper comprendra." lança Alice depuis la salle de bain. "Après tout, c'est un peu pour lui que je fais tant d'efforts pour être prêtre, n'est-ce pas?"

La cloche sonna en bas. "Regarde, ils sont là!" dit Rosalie à Alice tandis qu'elle commençait à se lever du divan.

"C'est bon, j'y vais" lui dis-je. J'étais déjà sur mes pieds. Je descendis et tins la porte ouverte pour laisser entrer les garçons.

"Tu es magnifique!" dit Emmett. "Tu vas les rendre dingues ce soir, tu marques des points."

"Bien sûr, Emmett. Alice est toujours en train de s'apprêter, donc vous allez devoir attendre."

Ils s'assirent dans le salon tandis que je remontais pour aller chercher mon sac. Alice était prête, elle cherchait un pull assorti à sa robe.

On parada en descendant ensemble, et Jasper et Emmett saluèrent Alice et Rosalie avec des signes d'affection. Edward et moi nous regardâmes mal à l'aise, au moins avant il y avait juste Alice et Jasper mais maintenant Emmett et Rosalie sortaient ensemble aussi.

On quitta finalement la maison, et s'entassa tous les six dans la Jeep Wrangler d'Emmett. Une fois qu'on eut atteint le club miteux où Emmett nous conduisit, on entra et trouva un coin confortable pour qu'on puisse tous s'asseoir. La piste de danse était encore relativement vide, les gens allaient encore arriver.

Jasper partit et revint avec 6 cocktails. "Aww" se plaignit Emmett. "Je suis sûre qu'ils t'auraient donné de l'alcool si tu avais demandé. Ca ressemble à ce genre d'endroit."

"Nous sommes mineurs" siffla Rosalie. "Et puis, tu es celui qui nous reconduit à la maison. Tu penses que je veux finir couchée dans un fossé, couverte de salissures parce que tu es assez stupide pour boire et conduire?"

"Jasper nous reconduira à la maison." dit-il, confiant. Jasper haussa un sourcil. "Ou peut-être pas." ajouta Emmett à la hâte.

Alice regardait partout dans le club avec un regard sur le visage comme si elle venait d'avaler quelque chose de vraiment dégoûté. "Où tu nous as amené, Emmett?"

"Oh, ça?" demanda-t-il, regardant tout autour. "Un ami de mon oncle l'a recommandé. Il a dit que même si c'est... _déplaisant_ au premier regard, la musique et les boissons sont plutôt bonnes. Bien sûr, ça vient d'un vieil homme de 50 ans qui pense que Michael Jackson est la plus grande sensation musicale.

"Bien" dit-elle, incrédule. Elle ne poursuivit pas et Rosalie changea de sujet.

"Alors, pas encore vu un garçon que tu appréciais, Bella?" demanda-t-elle.

Je levai les sourcils vers elle et m'ébrouai. "Regarde bien les garçons, Rose. Je ne pense pas que je voudrais sortir avec un homme chauve âgé de 40 ans." Aucun des garçons dans le club ne paraissait pas avoir moins de 20 ans.

"Ok, peut-être que c'était une erreur de venir dans ce club" admit Emmett. "Mais maintenant qu'on est ici, allons nous amuser!"

"Je vais demander à quelqu'un de changer la musique" dit Alice, dérivant en direction du bar.

"Et toi, Edward?" lui demandai-je. Personne n'écoutait vraiment; Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie avaient commencé une autre conversation.

"Hum?" demanda-t-il, levant les yeux de son téléphone.

"Tu as vu quelqu'un que tu apprécies?"

Il lança un regard tout autour du bar, dardant ses yeux d'un endroit à l'autre. "Nope. Je ne suis pas intéressée par les femmes d'âge moyen, pas plus que toi avec les hommes d'âges moyen."

Soudain, la musique changea et ce fut Please Don't Stop de Music de Rihanna et je su qu'Alice avait convaincu celui qui se chargeait de la musique pour lui permettre de choisir une chanson.

Elle sortit de derrière le bar et commença à danser sur la piste de danse vide. Elle nous fit signe et Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper se levèrent pour la rejoindre.

"Viens" dit Edward, se levant et me tendant la main.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de répéter la même chose tous les jours? Je ne sais pas danser!"

"Tu as dansé hier" rétorqua-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

"Un jour" répondis-je "Et puis, c'est pas comme si ça avait été une tentative très réussie. Je pense que je t'ai marché sur les orteils seulement, voyons, une quinzaine de fois?"

"C'est pas important." Il attrapa ma main et me tira jusqu'à la piste de danse. J'essayai de me m'éloigner de lui mais ça ne servait à rien. Une fois que nous fûmes sur la piste de danse, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice nous entourèrent, rendant impossible pour moi de m'échapper.

Rose me sourit alors que j'acceptais ma défaite et commençais à danser avec eux. Tout le monde au bar paraissait étonné - c'était comme si c'était la première fois que des gens dansaient ici.

Lentement, plus de personne nous rejoignirent sur la piste. Je réussi à m'éloigner des mes amis et me retournai là où nous avions été assis. Je pris mon cocktail distraitement, regardant tout le monde sur la piste de danse.

"Hey" Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur à côté de moi et me regardait. Il souriait mais il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant là-dedans. Cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts et il portait un jean déchiré, un t-shirt et une veste en cuir par-dessus.

Je hochai la tête poliment et ensuite reportai mon attention sur la piste.

"Et que fais une jolie fille comme toi assise ici toute seul?" Il s'assit à côté de moi et il me regarda fixement.

Me sentant un peu mal à l'aise, je me tournai un peu de l'autre côté. "Je ne crois pas que ça soit tes affaires." dis-je froidement.

"J'aimerais bien que ça soit mes affaires" répondit-il doucement. Je regardai la piste de danse attentivement et fus soulagée de voir Alice et Edward revenir vers moi.

"Hey, Bella, on va..." elle s'arrêta quand elle vit le gars assis à côté de moi. Elle haussa un sourcil.

"Allons-y" dis-je rapidement. Je me levai et essayai de contourner la table mais le gars attrapa ma main avant que je puisse partir.

"Allez, ne pars pas!" plaida-t-il. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais maintenant c'était évident - le gars était soule.

J'essayai de me dégager de sa main mais il la tint plus fort. Puis une autre main se posa sur la mienne et dégagea ma main de la poigne du gars. Edward tenait ma main et regardait furieusement le gars soule à côté de moi.

"Laisse la tranquille" dit-il menaçant avant de m'éloigner de lui. Alice nous suivit à la hâte, marmonnant à quel point le gars semblait horrible et 'mauvais'.

Nous retournâmes vous les Jeep sans plus de soucis où Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie nous attendaient. Edward nous hissa Alice et moi à l'arrière et monta à son tour.

Je baillai, réalisant à quel point j'étais fatiguée. "Je peux passer chez toi Alice? Charlie est partit quelque part ce matin."

Elle acquiesça et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Jasper. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'était endormie.

Emmett freina puis s'arrêta. "Ok! Premier arrêt: la maison d'Edward! Maintenant descends de ma voiture Edward, vite, parce que je dois encore déposer les autres et ensuite rentrer à la maison. Je pense que je vais m'endormir dans peu de temps."

"Tu es sûr que c'est prudent de conduire?" Il se tourna, faisant signe au revoir à tout le monde. Je levai la main à contrecœur faisant un signe vague, trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Emmett s'arrêta à nouveau quelques instants plus tôt en face de chez Rosalie. "Bye Rosie" dit-il doucement et l'embrassa.

Je fermai les yeux une minute. Quand je les ouvris à nouveau, il faisait noir et j'avais l'impression de basculer d'avant en arrière, presque comme si quelqu'un me portait. Levant les yeux, je vis Emmett me portant dans ses bras alors qu'il faisait le trajet jusqu'à la maison d'Alice. Je vis Jasper à côté de moi, tenant Alice dans ses bras.

"Oh, tu es réveillée!" remarqua Emmett. "Je ne voulais vraiment pas te réveiller donc on a décider de vous porter à l'intérieur."

"La clé est dans la poche d'Alice" dis-je à Jasper qui attendait près de la porte. Il sortit la clé de sa poche, ouvrit la porte et ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice. Ils nous déposèrent sur le lit et je sentais que j'allais tomber endormie en quelques secondes.

"Garde la clé" réussi-je à dire. "Fermez la porte en sortant."

Ils acquiescèrent, nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit et sortirent de la chambre d'Alice. Je m'endormie en quelques secondes.

Je me réveillai au bruit de quelqu'un qui gémit à côté de moi. J'ouvris un œil ensommeillé pour trouver Alice assis, me regardant.

"On est rentré à quel heure?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix rauque de sommeil.

Je haussai les épaules. "Quelle heure est-il maintenant?"

"Sept heures."

"On a pas dû dormir beaucoup" concluais-je. Je m'assis et tendis mes bras et baillai.

"Bien, on devrait aussi bien se lever maintenant et décider quoi faire aujourd'hui... On pourrait aller faire du shopping!" suggéra-t-elle enthousiaste.

"Ou nous pourrions passer du temps avec le groupe." essayai-je.

"Ou nous pourrions passer du temps avec le groupe au centre commercial" décida-t-elle.

Je soupirai et levai les mains avec exaspération. "Bien! Mais demandons aux autres."

On se relaya dans la salle de bain, se préparant, on alla chercher Rosalie et se dirigea vers la maison de Jasper où Emmett et Edward était déjà.

"Alice veut aller au centre commercial" annonçai-je, à l'instant où nous entrions dans la chambre de Jasper.

Tous les garçons gémirent. Alice fit la moue et se tourna vers les garçons. "Allez!" gémit-elle. "S'il vous plaît? Pour moi?"

Jasper abandonna en premier. "Bien, je viendrai" dit-il avec un soupir.

Elle s'éclaira immédiatement et dit "Oui! On va faire du shopping!"

"Euh, non on y va pas Alice" dis-je. "C'est toujours 3 contre 3. Emmett, Edward et moi ne voulons pas y aller."

15 minutes plus tard, elle avait soudoyé Emmett pour qu'il accepte. On se dirigea tous vers la Jeep d'Emmett, Edward murmurant "Traître" dans son souffle de manière à ce que je sois la seule à entendre.

"Ok, au centre commercial!" s'exclama-t-elle. Edward et moi échangèrent un regard sombre, et je savais que aujourd'hui ne serait _pas_ amusant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà et encore un! <strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Et surtout... une petite review?**

** ATTENTION super important: je devrais malheureusement m'arrêter jusqu'au 17 juin. Session d'examens oblige! Une fois les examens terminés je promets de reprendre la fiction là où je l'aurai laissé. Pour vous faire patienter, je vous poste un deuxième chapitre dans la même soirée :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous et toutes :D**

**Tout d'abord j'aimerais m'excuser, j'avais promis de poster 2 chapitres, chose que je n'ai pas faite mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop =/ Et ensuite pour ma si longue absence mais bon... peu d'auteurs postent pendant les vacances et j'en fais partie ^^' **

**J'arrête mon blabla, et je vous dis simplement...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça?" demandai-je à Alice, portant les multiples sacs de shoppings dans mes mains alors qu'on quittait un des plus grands magasins du centre commercial.<p>

"Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie et que tu m'aimes jusqu'à la mort?" dit-elle innocemment.

"Merci pour ton esprit chevaleresque" marmonna Rose tandis qu'Edward, Emmett et Jasper venaient vers nous pour nous soulager de nos sacs.

"Tu as fini, Alice?" demanda Edward impatiemment.

"Bien sûr que non!" s'exclama-t-elle. "J'ai seulement fini le shopping pour les filles, maintenant je dois trouver des vêtements présentables pour vous les garçons! Mais vous êtes des garçons, donc ça va probablement prendre moins de temps" ajouta-t-elle à la fin dans une tentative d'amadouer Edward.

Ca n'aida pas. "Ouais, shopping pour 3 heures dans un centre commercial ce dont j'ai besoin est _plus_ de shopping" dit-il sarcastiquement.

On entra dans un autre magasin, cette fois les garçons nous suivirent. Alice demanda leurs tailles, les envoya ensuite dans les cabines d'essayage et commença à leur choisir des vêtements.

Comme elle leur en donna des tas, Emmett se fâcha "Je peux choisir mes vêtements moi-même, Alice!" Mais il prit quand même les vêtements et les essaya.

Une heure plus tard, Alice dit que nous avions assez de vêtements pour l'instant, et qu'il était tant de rentrer. Emmett renversa 3 enfants et 2 adultes en essayant de retourner au parking aussi vite que possible avant qu'Alice ne change d'avis et décide d'aller dans un autre magasin.

"Tu loges ce soir?" me demanda Alice sur le chemin du retour.

Je secouai la tête. "Charlie est de retour ce soir. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera d'accord pour une soirée pyjama une veille de jour d'école."

Rosalie grimaça. "Avec toute cette excitation pour trouver quelqu'un pour toi et Edward, j'avais oublié qu'on avait école demain."

"Hé, Bella" appela Edward depuis le siège passager. "Tu apprécies un des gars de l'école? Je parie que je pourrais les convaincre de sortir avec toi si j'essayais vraiment, vraiment dur." Il sourit.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Rosalie intervint. "Tu n'aurais pas à mendier - juste dire le nom de Bella et tous les gars baveront après elle. Pour toi, par contre..."

Je tapai dans la main et Edward fronça les sourcils.

Emmett me déposa à la maison et je fus surprise de voir que Charlie était déjà là. "Hé Ch-Papa!" dis-je avec enthousiasme, l'apercevant couché sur le divan regardant la télé.

"Bella!" sourit-il. Je lui demandai comment son voyage s'était passé et il me demanda comment était la soirée chez Alice. Je lui dis à propos d'Emmett et Rosalie. Après quelques minutes de silence gêné pendant lesquelles je ne trouvais rien à lui dire, je montais pour ranger mes nouveaux vêtements. Je me changeai et mis un vieux t-shirt, et ensuite descendis dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

Je décidai de faire des lasagnes et venais juste de les mettre dans le four quand Alice appela. Je parlai avec elle jusqu'à ce que je réalise que les lasagnes étaient en train de brûler. Je raccrochai et réussi à sauver l'essentiel. Au moins, c'était toujours comestible.

Charlie et moi mangeâmes en silence. Après le dîner, je montai et fini le travail scolaire que je n'avais pas fini. Une fois que cela fut fait, je n'avais plus rien à faire. Je décidai de lire les Hauts de Hurle Vent, mon livre préféré.

Je lu jusqu'à 23 heures et décidai ensuite d'aller dormir. J'étais épuisée par les deux soirées d'affiler et faire les magasins aujourd'hui.

Le matin suivant quand je me levai, je roulai de côté, regardai l'horloge et poussai un petit cri quand je réalisai qu'il me restait 20 minutes pour aller à l'école. Je sautai dans me douche et sortis, complètement habillée quelques minutes plus tard. Je coiffai mes cheveux et avalai mes céréales en quatrième vitesse. Ensuite j'attrapai ma veste et mes clés de voiture et couru à l'extérieur dans l'allée. J'ouvris la portière, mis la clé sur le contact et la tournai. A la place de rugir en revenant à la vie, j'entendis un petit 'splut' avant que l'engin ne meurt dans mes mains.

Je sorti de l'engin maudissant ma malchance et donnai un coup de pied dans le pneu. Sautant à cloche-pied et regardant l'heure, je décidai que 5 minutes n'étaient simplement pas assez pour marcher jusqu'à l'école et que je devrai sécher aujourd'hui.

Alors que j'en venais à cette conclusion et que je me retournai pour retourner à l'intérieur, la Volvo d'Edward s'arrêta en face de chez moi. J'étais trop choquée pendant une minute pour bouger et Edward baissa la vitre.

"Viens, Bella! On va être en retard!"

Je me précipitai vers la voiture et me glissai dans le siège passager. A la seconde où la porte fut fermée, Edward appuya sur l'accélérateur. On arriva à l'école en quelques minutes et les derniers élèves se dirigeaient vers l'école.

"Comment as-tu su?" demandai-je, essoufflée alors qu'on courrait vers l'intérieur.

"Alice a réalisé que tu n'étais pas à l'école" expliqua-t-il. "Elle m'a envoyé te chercher. Je savais que ton vieux tacot mourrait un jour ou l'autre."

Je lui lançai un regard mais étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit puisque j'atteignais ma classe au moment exact où le professeur arrivait.

"Maintenant, maintenant, Miss Swan, essayez de venir plus tôt à partir de maintenant. Allez dans votre classe M Cullen."

Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans la classe après avoir envoyé un regard reconnaissant à Edward. Je devais récupérer mon camion... C'était un épisode que je n'avais pas envie de recommencer.

Cette semaine s'écoula à une vitesse folle, et avant que je le sache, c'était à nouveau le week-end. Vendredi soir, Rose, Alice et moi étions dans la chambre de Rosalie, se préparant à ce qu'Alice avait appeler "Phase 2 de trouver les âmes sœurs de Edward et Bella".

Nous allions dans un club que Jasper avait choisit cette fois, ne voulant plus suivre les suggestions d'Emmett ou de son oncle. Au moins, j'avais entendu parler de celui-là cette fois - c'était quelque part à Seattle.

Une fois que nous fûmes prête, on conduisit jusqu'au club dans la Jeep d'Emmett.

"J'espère qu'on aura plus de chance cette fois" dit Edward quand on se garait.

Je hochai de la tête, acquiesçant mentalement. J'étais fatiguée d'entendre les détails de la vie sentimentale de Rose et Alice sans contribuer à la conversation.

On entra, instantanément accueillis avec de la musique forte, chaleur, les corps en sueur les uns contre les autres et un foule de gens qui grouillaient, se parlant les uns aux autres.

On trouva un stand dans le coin près du bar, et Rosalie et Jasper partirent nous chercher des boissons. Ils amenèrent encore des boissons non alcoolisées, au grand désappointement d'Emmett.

Nous étions assis depuis un moment, juste parlant, quand deux personnes luttant nous sautèrent aux yeux. Après une seconde, je reconnu que le gars était celui qui m'avait parlé cette nuit-là.

Il coinçait une magnifique fille blonde contre un mur. Elle se battait désespérément contre lui. Edward se leva immédiatement, ses yeux se rétrécissant à la vue de la scène en face de lui. Alice et Rose semblaient effrayées.

Edward se dirigea vers eux et essaya de tirer le gars. Immédiatement, un autre gars au teint olive vint à son côté et lui envoya un poing dans la figure. Jasper et Emmett se levèrent et rejoignirent Edward pour l'aider.

"Restez loin de James" dit l'homme au teint olive.

Le gars qui devait être James sourit à Edward et essaya d'emmener la fille ailleurs. La fille lança un regard plein d'espoir à Edward et son message était clair: aidez-moi.

Avec un regard à Jasper et Emmett qui voulait clairement dire de ne pas intervenir, Edward s'avança.

"Tu savais" dit-il. Je fronçai les sourcils avec confusion et les expressions d'Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, James, le mec au teint olive et la fille étaient semblable à la mienne.

"Tu savais que tu l'avais" continua-t-il. "Mais quand même, cette nuit-là, tu..."

Il prit une grand inspiration et je pouvais voir qu'il jouait la comédie. Il était bon acteur mais après l'avoir connu aussi longtemps je pouvais dire quand il jouait ou non.

"Quoi?" demanda la fille. Je ne la blâmais pas - elle devait vraiment être confuse.

"J'ai été à l'hôpital et fait des test" continua-t-il, ignorant la fille. "Et c'était positif. Comment pouvais-tu? Tu le savais et pourtant cette nuit tu es venue à moi."

James et les autres garçons regardaient Edward de près, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire.

"C'est bon. Je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital. Tu peux être soignée" dit Edward.

"Soignée pour quoi? De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" s'écria la fille, hystériquement.

"Je parle de ta... maladie. Tu as le SIDA" dit-il calmement.

James s'éloigna de la fille comme s'il avait été touché par un courant électrique.

"Ugh" dit-il, dégoûté, et lui et les autres gars partirent à travers la foule.

Edward éclata de rire et je le rejoignit, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sauf la fille rit. Elle nous regardait comme si nous étions une bande de cinglés.

"Viens" dit-il, la guidant vers notre stand. "Je m'appel Edward" dit-il. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était juste pour faire partir ces gars."

Elle sourit et s'assit à côté de lui. "Je m'appel Tanya" se présenta-t-elle.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Bella" dit Edward, nous pointant tour à tour.

Je lui souris et elle nous sourit à tous.

"Ce mec est tellement bizarre" dit-elle en frissonnant.

"Je sais" acquiesçai-je. "Il a essayé de me frappé la semaine dernière."

"C'était le même gars?" demanda Edward, surpris.

"Ouais. Tu ne l'as pas reconnu?"

Il ne répondit pas. " On dirait qu'il a truc pour harceler les jolies filles" dit-il en regardant Tanya. J'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas vraiment inclue là-dedans.

"Ouais, pas étonnant qu'il en ai eu après Bella" dit Emmett, suivant un fil de pensées totalement différent.

Tanya resta avec nous jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Pour une raison quelconque, ça me dérangeait. C'était toujours juste nous six - personne d'autre ne trainait jamais avec nous. Si cela dérangeait un autre, ils ne le montraient pas. Chacun d'entre eux semblait l'apprécier - Alice et Rosalie avaient fait des plans pour aller faire du shopping avec elle demain, mais ils ne s'embarrassèrent pas de me demander si je voulais venir.

Emmett et Jasper commencèrent à parler avec elle de football - il semblait qu'elle était une fervente adepte. Je m'attendais à ce que au moins Edward m'inclut mais il ne faisait que regarder Tanya comme un chiot amoureux.

Je me levai abruptement. "Toilettes" dis-je en réponse au regard interrogatif d'Alice et de Rose. J'allai dans les toilettes des filles et observai mon reflet dans le miroir.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? Edward avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un qu'il appréciait - le point central de tout ça. Je devrai être heureuse pour lui. Après tout, il était mon meilleur ami. Et ce n'était pas comme si Alice et Rose m'abandonnaient, me dis-je. Elles avaient juste trouvé un nouveau compagnon de shopping. Et elles savaient que je détestais le shopping - ce qui est peut-être pourquoi elles ne m'ont pas invitée. Ils savaient que je m'amuserai plus à la maison, peut-être sortant avec les garçons.

Enfin, décidant que j'étais de bonne humeur, je retournai au stand, seulement pour le trouver vide. Je lançai un regard furieux et vis tout le monde sur la piste de dance, Alice pressée contre Jasper, Rosalie contre Emmett et Tanya contre... Edward.

Mon humeur se terni immédiatement et je m'affalai contre le fond du stand. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les six revinrent.

"Déjà fini?" demandai-je sarcastiquement. "Pourquoi vous ne dansez pas un peu plus pendant que j'attends ici?"

Rose leva un sourcil et Alice fronça les sourcils, mais heureusement aucune d'elle ne dit rien. Après une minute de silence gêné, Emmett demanda "Bien, on devrait partir donc?"

Tout le monde acquiesça et on partit. J'ignorai l'offre d'aide d'Edward et allai vers Jasper à la place. Je m'assis à l'intérieur, attendant tandis que tout le monde disait au revoir à Tanya. Edward me regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés puis Tanya rappela son attention vers elle.

Alice grimpa et s'assit à côté de moi. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" siffla-t-elle.

Je l'ignorai, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se blottit contre Jasper. Emmett nous conduisait en silence, me déposant à la maison en premier.

"Bonne nuit" dis-je brusquement, marchant dignement dans l'allée de la maison. J'entendis l'engin derrière moi et Emmett démarra. J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'ils parleraient de moi sur le chemin de la maison du suivant, et alors que j'ouvrai la porte, je regrettais soudainement mon attitude.

Je soupirai. Quand je pensais, je voulais agir d'une certaine manière et quand ça se passait, j'agissais de manière totalement différente. Je savais que Rose et Alice allaient vouloir me parler demain mais ensuite je me souvins qu'elles allaient faire du shopping avec Tanya.

J'allais dans mon lit et tirais les couverture sur moi, espérant que je trouverai le sommeil.

"Bonjour, je peux parler à Edward, s'il te plaît?" demandai-je le jour suivant quand Esmée décrocha le téléphone.

"Bien sûr, Bella, une minute." Je l'entendis appeler Edward.

"Allo?" demanda-t-il.

"Hé, Edward. C'est moi, Bella" ajoutai-je inutilement. Il reconnaissait toujours ma voix.

"Je sais" dit-il durement.

Je m'arrêtai. Il semblait qu'Edward était en colère contre moi pour hier. "Je tombe mal?" demandai-je.

"Non, vas-y."

"Bien, je me demandai si tu voulais trainer aujourd'hui? Alice et Rose vont faire du shopping, donc je pensais que peut-être toi, moi, Jasper et Emmett pourraient-"

"Désolé, Bella" me coupa-t-il. "Je sors avec Tanya aujourd'hui."

"Mais elle va faire du shopping avec Alice et Rosalie!"

"Et j'y vais avec elles" dit-il.

"Oh... Ok. Um. Amusez-vous bien. Bye." Ma voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et je fermai mon téléphone violemment. Le moins qu'ils puisse faire était d'inviter sa meilleure amie pour aller avec lui! C'est pas comme s'ils avaient un rendez-vous - Alice et Rosalie seraient avec eux.

Je chassai Edward de mon esprit et pris mon téléphone. Je composais le numéro et attendis que quelqu'un réponde.

"Allo?"

"Hé, Jasper" dis-je misérablement. "Envie de sortir?"

* * *

><p><strong>The drama has started!<strong>

**Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre! Je vous promets d'en publier un autre aujourd'hui et si je ne le fais pas... Vous aurez le droit de... euuh... me laisser une review? lol. Bon, à partir de maintenant je reprends mon rythme de trad soit un chapitre par semaine. Pour l'instant l'histoire comporte 17 chapitres et l'auteur n'a rien posté depuis le mois de juin. Je pense qu'elle prend ses vacances comme à peu près tous les auteurs de ffnet ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous tiendrais au courant! Et rassurez-vous, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance dans ma traduction donc même si je n'ai pas le temps de traduire une semaine, vous aurez tout de même votre chapitre ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je sais ce que vous allez dire, elle n'a pas tenu sa parole mais bon... techniquement pour moi on est toujours samedi puisque je ne dors pas encore (00:25).**

**Enfin, bref, il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête avec mes commentaires qui n'ont aucun sens ^^**

**Quoi qu'il en soit... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Je passai la journée avec Jasper et Emmett. Ils décidèrent d'essayer de m'apprendre à jouer au foot. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec eux était qu'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de me blesser et faire quelque chose par lequel je pourrais me blesser, comme Edward, Alice ou Rosalie ferait.<p>

Donc à la fin de la journée, je terminai à l'hôpital avec une petite commotion cérébrale et une fracture au poignet mais d'assez bonnes compétences en foot. Jasper et Emmett étaient assis de chaque côté de moi, ayant déjà alerté mon père, Edward, Alice et Rose de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'avérait que les trois étaient rentrés du shopping, se demandant où nous étions passés. Ils étaient à présent sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à les voir. J'étais toujours fâchée pour hier et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les éloigner plus de moi. Je m'étais confiée à Jasper et Emmett aujourd'hui, confiante qu'ils ne dévoileraient pas mes sentiments. Apparemment, ils ressentaient la même chose - comme Emmett le fit remarquer, Tanya était "envahissante" dans notre groupe.

Emmett et Jasper étaient aussi un peu fâchée contre Edward, Alice et Rose quand ils entendirent ma version de l'histoire. Quand ils arrivèrent, nous étions tous les trois maussades.

Emmett partit parler avec Rosalie seul et Jasper avec Alice.

"Bella" dit Edward avec exaspération. "Pour la dernière fois, pourrais-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas?"

Je l'ignorai. "Comment était la journée?"

Il sourit. "C'était merveilleux" il rayonnait. "Tanya est incroyable."

J'étais heureuse qu'il soit heureux - mais je n'appréciais pas la raison pour laquelle il était si heureux.

"Tu as chanté ta chanson?" demandai-je.

"Ma chanson?" demanda-t-il, un regard vide sur son visage. "Oh, _ça_. Pas du tout. Si je commençais à chanter ça en plein milieu du centre commercial, elle se serait enfuie en criant."

"Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Et bien, je les ai juste suivis pour la plupart, mais ensuite moi et Tanya sommes partit furtivement."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ca se produisait à chaque sortie shopping auxquelles nous six participions. Edward et moi avions l'habitude de partir loin des autres. Alors maintenant, il faisait ça avec Tanya?

Nous avons parlé un peu plus longtemps et ensuite je fus autorisée à quitter l'hôpital. Je rentrai à la maison, préparai le dîner pour Charlie et allai dormir tôt, prétendant que j'étais fatiguée d'avoir joué au foot toute la journée.

Je voulais être heureuse pour Edward. Je voulais vraiment. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'à présent il passerait bien plus de temps avec Tanya et bien moins avec moi.

Le jour suivant à l'école Edward, Rose et Alice parlaient uniquement de Tanya. Emmett, Jasper et moi, qui en avions marre, les ignorions et commençâmes une conversation différente. On faisait des plans pour continuer l'entraînement de foot dès que mon poignet serait entièrement guéri. Quand Edward entendit mes plans, il fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

Alice et Rosalie planifiaient une sortie picnic avec chacun de nous et Tanya. Edward dit qu'il l'appellerait plus tard et demanderait, et le jour suivant il nous dit qu'elle acceptait.

Malheureusement, ce week-end là il plut, mettant un frein à nos plans. Nous étions tous chez Rosalie, et ensuite Tanya nous rejoignit également.

J'essayais d'être aussi amicale que je pouvais envers elle et je réussis puisqu'Alice, Rose et Edward paraissaient surpris et Emmett et Jasper impressionnés par ma gentillesse. Eux-mêmes n'étaient pas particulièrement amicaux, quelque chose que Tanya ne manqua pas de remarquer.

"Ils ne m'aiment pas?" me demanda-t-elle une fois pendant la journée.

Je haussai simplement les épaules. "Je n'en sais rien" mentis-je facilement.

Je l'entendis poser la même question à Edward et il lui donna une réponse similaire. Je me sentais mise de côté toute la journée - c'était comme si j'étais la septième roue. Alice avait Jasper, Rose Emmett et Edward avait Tanya. Il n'y avait que moi qui étais toute seule.

Je rentrais à la maison cette nuit et ne fis rien de toute la journée suivante. C'était samedi, donc Charlie était partit pêcher. Je savais qu'Edward et Tanya étaient ensemble et Alice et Jasper, donc je supposais que Rose était avec Emmett également. Donc, je nettoyais la maison, cherchant quelque chose pour me garder occupée.

Ca fonctionna bien; j'avais quelque chose à faire jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi quand Edward m'appela.

" Hey, Bella" dit-il, quand je répondis.

" Oh, salut Edward. De retour de ton rendez-vous?" demandai-je, essayant de garder ma voix aussi amicale que possible.

" Oh, oui. Ecoute, j'appelais pour savoir si tu voulais sortir ce soir."

" Qui sera là?" demandais-je, espérant qu'_elle_ ne serait pas inclue.

" Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Tanya et moi" répliqua-t-il.

" J'aurais aimé Edward, mais..." Je fis une pause.

" Mais quoi?" demanda-t-il.

" Euh, Charlie me veut à la maison pour dîner." Inventais-je.

" Ok. Charlie n'a jamais eu de problème pour que tu sortes. Si tu veux, je demanderais pour toi."

" Bien!" Lançais-je brusquement. "Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que je ne suis pas intéressée par le fait d'être la septième roue _encore_."

Je raccrochais le téléphone brutalement avec colère et le regrettais immédiatement. Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux quand je réalisais qu'il n'allait pas me le rappeler.

J'imagine qu'ils sortirent cette nuit-là. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre, puisque le jour suivant quand je vins chez Jasper pour le voir avec Emmett et jouer au football, ils ne dirent rien.

La journée se déroula sans me blesser gravement. J'eus quelques écorchures mais c'était normal.

Vers le milieu de la journée, Edward arriva mais je l'évitais, entrant dans la chambre de Jasper pour qu'ils puissent parler confortablement. Je ne redescendis pas avant que Jasper ne me dise qu'il était partit.

Le jour suivant à l'école était extrêmement gênant. Edward et moi étions polis l'un envers l'autre, parlant peu. Tous les yeux curieux étaient sur nous, se demandant se qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi nous n'agissions pas normalement.

Je ne leur donnais aucune explication et j'étais presque sûre qu'il ne le fit pas non plus, puisqu'à la fin de la journée, ils paraissaient toujours abasourdis.

Je ne voulais pas leur expliquer ce qu'ils savaient déjà - j'étais égoïste et centrée sur moi. Edward avait toujours été mon meilleur ami aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, et maintenant il était tout le temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne justifierais mes actions.

Je pense qu'Edward attendait des excuses, mais je ne lui en fis aucune. Je n'étais pas encore prête à dire désolée pour l'instant. Ca pouvait arriver - mais pas maintenant.

Alice avait postposé notre picnic au week-end suivant. Je l'avais suppliée de me laisser rester à la maison mais elle me dit que si je ne venais pas, elle ne me parlerait plus jamais. Je ne lui ai pas dit que Tanya était la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas venir et je ne pouvais pas demander à Alice de lui dire de ne pas venir non plus puisque Tanya avait déjà accepté de venir.

Je passai la semaine entière à réfléchir à des excuses pour échapper au picnic, seulement pour les voir tous abattus par Alice. A la fin, j'acceptai de venir, comme ça je pouvais passer du temps avec elle, Rose, Emmett et Jasper. Je n'étais pas trop anxieuse quant à être avec Edward et Tanya - mais je décidais que je serais aussi joyeuse que possible.

J'étais fâchée contre moi de ne pas aimer Tanya. Elle était gentille, amicale et elle faisait des efforts pour essayer de me connaître. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'aimais pas était que j'avais l'impression qu'elle me volait mes amis, les emmenant loin de moi.

Je détestais l'avouer, mais j'étais jalouse.

Un jour, après les cours, Alice me dit qu'ils se voyaient tous chez elle. Je décidai de venir avec eux, pour qu'elle arrête d'être en colère contre moi.

Tout allait bien - j'avais Rose, Emmett, Alice et Jasper à qui parler- jusqu'à ce qu'Alice décide de demander à Tanya de nous montrer comment danser la salsa. Tanya apprenait la salsa depuis 4 ans, et elle était soi-disant très douée.

On sortit sur le patio puisque c'était un jour ensoleillé - une chose rare à Forks. Alice et Jasper, Rose et Emmett et Tanya et Edward se mirent immédiatement ensemble, me laissant seule.

Je me sentis un peu mise à l'écart mais je leur assurais à tous que ça allait, et m'assis sur le côté. Après cette après-midi, je sentis mon ressentiment contre Tanya commencer à grossir de plus en plus.

Le matin du picnic, le temps était ensoleillé, donc je m'habillais d'un bikini bleu nuit. J'enfilai un jeans et un débardeur au dessus et attendis à l'extérieur Rose et Emmett qui devaient venir me prendre.

Ils arrivèrent et Emmett conduisit jusqu'à la plage de la réserve La Push. Alice, Jasper, Tanya et Edward étaient déjà là, me faisant grogner intérieurement.

Je ne voulais pas voir comment le jour allait se dérouler.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou ^^ J'espère que vous avez apprécié :D Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp! Je vous jure que ça motive pour traduire :)!<strong>

**A samedi prochain! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de traduit **

**Je me suis rendue compte grâce à une de vos reviews que j'oubliais le disclaimer alors... je m'exécute ^^**

**Disclaimer:**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient encore et toujours à JK Rowling et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle est à Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX je ne suis qu'une traductrice ^^ **

**Je vous revois en bas en attendant... Enjoy ^^ **

* * *

><p>On rejoignit Alice, Jasper, Edward et Tanya. Ils étaient assis autour d'un tas de bois flotté. Rose et Emmett rejoignirent la conversation, me laissant écouter silencieusement. Bientôt, Emmett et Jasper décidèrent de partir se balader pour aller voir les bassins.<p>

"Quelqu'un veut venir?" demanda Emmett.

"Tu veux y aller?" entendis-je Edward demander à Tanya.

"Um... Restons ici. Mes pieds sont morts à cause de la danse" répliqua-t-elle.

"On reste" dit Edward à Emmett, avec un sourire d'excuse.

Ce fut ça, qui me fit prendre ma décision. "Je viens" annonçais-je, en me levant.

Je rejoignis Emmett et Jasper. Alice et Rose restaient là avec Edward et Tanya, elles n'étaient apparement pas d'humeur à aller voir les bassins.

"Faites attention" prévint Edward alors que nous étions sur le point de partir.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Tanya. Je leur tournai le dos, suivant Jasper et Emmett.

"Elle est vraiment maladroite" dit Rosalie.

Tanya rit. D'habitude je ne m'en faisais pas des gens qui riaient des mes problèmes d'équilibre - en fait j'en avais l'habitude - mais je le pris mal quand Tanya le fit. J'étais sur le point de me retourner et lui demander ce qu'était son problème, ce qui me surprit puisque je n'étais pas agressive.

On atteignit notre objectif et nous venions de nous asseoir quand Alice nous rejoignit. "Je devais m'éloigner du couple amour-colombe" expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle s'effondrait à côté de moi.

"Ils sont vraiment ennuyants, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Jasper. "Et moi qui pensait qu'Emmett et Rose étaient graves."

"Ils sont ennuyants" approuvais-je.

Emmett et Jasper se lancèrent dans une conversation sur le sport, nous laissant Alice et moi dans le silence. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella?" demanda doucement Alice. "Ces derniers jours, tu as été... je ne sais pas, différente..." Elle s'interrompit, me regardant.

Je haussai des épaules et me détournai d'elle. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Allez, Bella! Si tu ne peux pas me le dire, à qui peux-tu? Je suis ta meilleure amie!"

"Vraiment?" demandai-je, railleuse. "Tu es sûre que je n'ai pas été... voyons voir, _remplacée_?"

"De quoi parles-tu?" demanda-t-elle, indignée. "Remplacée? Tu ne peux pas être remplacée, Bella."

"Et bien, c'est ce que je ressens" lui dis-je. Je pus sentir une boule dans ma gorge, et mes yeux picotèrent. Je les essuyais à la hâte.

"Bella, juste parce qu'on sort avec Tanya, ça ne veut pas dire que tu as été remplacée. On restera avec elle aussi longtemps qu'elle et Edward sortiront ensemble. Et tu n'as rien à lui envier. Rien."

Elle ouvrit les bras, je me penchai et l'embrassai. "Merci, Alice. J'imagine... Depuis qu'Edward me remarque à peine, j'ai l'impression que je perds tout le monde à cause d'elle. D'abord Edward, et puis vous..."

"Je suis sûre que si il devait choisir entre toi et Tanya, Edward te choisirait en un clin d'oeil. Il te connait depuis des années, et Tanya? Il y a à peine quelques semaines qu'ils se sont rencontrés."

Je souris à Alice. "Et bien, même si il la choisit, au moins je t'ai toi" dis-je.

"Pour toujours" promit-elle. "Maintenant, viens. Retournons-y et allons manger. Et souviens-toi, ne laisse pas Tanya t'atteindre."

On revint où Rosalie était allongée les yeux fermés sur la couverture du picnic. Edward et Tanya n'étaient pas loin, plongés dans leur propre monde.

"Ok, à table!" chanta Alice, en prenant le panier.

On se pressa autour, chacun d'entre nous attrapant une assiette et un peu de nourriture. Alice, Rosalie et moi nous assîmes à l'écart, évitant Tanya et Edward. On mangea rapidement, et chaque couple s'occupa séparément. Alice et Jasper allèrent marcher, Rosalie et Emmett s'assirent sur un banc à proximité et Edward et Tanya restèrent près du tas de bois.

"Désolée" s'excusa Alice, avant de partir avec Jasper.

"Vas-y" dis-je. "Ta relation avec Jasper ne doit pas souffrir à cause de moi."

Je marchais le long de la rive, restant près du tas de bois, quand quelqu'un tapota sur mon épaule. Je me tournai pour trouver un indien grand et noir en face de moi.

"Tu es Isabella Swan, n'est-ce pas?" me questionna-t-il.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté. "C'est Bella. Je te connais?" demandai-je.

"Je suis Jacob Black. Le fils de Billy Black."

"Jacob..." pensais-je. D'un coup, ça me revint. "Jake!" m'exclamai-je. Je passai mes bras autour de lui, dans une étreinte. Il me la rendit.

"Heureux de voir que tu te souviens encore" dit-il en me souriant.

Je lui souris en retour. "Comment pourrais-je oublier? Tu étais mon meilleur ami."

"Oui, mais c'était il y a des années. De toute façon, je suis de retour maintenant!"

"C'est magnifique!" lui dis-je. "Quand es-tu arrivé?"

"Hier. Billy est partit chez toi maintenant. Quand on a appelé Charlie, il a dit que tu étais ici donc je suis venu ici plutôt."

"Je suis heureuse" rayonnai-je. Jacob et moi avions été les meilleurs amis quelques années plus tôt, avant que lui et son père ne déménagent en Ohio. C'était avant que tout le monde n'emménage ici. Après qu'il soit partit, j'étais triste, mais rapidement Alice, Edward, Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent, et ensuite Rosalie. Je ne l'ai jamais complètement oublié mais je ne pensais pas que je le reverrais à nouveau.

"Donc, vous êtes revenu ou vous faites une visite?" demandai-je.

"On est revenu à la réserve" dit-il. "Ca veut dire qu'on pourra se voir plus souvent."

"Absolument! Maintenant, laisse-moi te présenter à mes amis." dis-je, remarquant Alice et Jasper au loin.

On marcha jusqu'à eux. "Alice, Jasper, c'est Jacob" dis-je, une fois qu'on arrivait à leur hauteur. "Vous vous souvenez? Je vous ai parlé de lui. Et Jacob, c'est ma meilleure amie Alice et son petit-ami Jasper" présentais-je.

"Salut" lança-t-il avec un petit geste de la main.

"Salut, Jacob!" fit Alice, excitée, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour le regarder. Jacob la dominait. "Bella nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu rends visite?"

"Nope" dit-il, accentuant le p. "On est revenu."

"Cool" dit-elle. "Tu as déjà rencontré les autres?"

"Um, en fait, Bella, je pensais, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne retournerait pas chez toi? Charlie et Billy y sont. Je peux rencontrer tes amis une autre fois. J'ai déjà rencontré le lutin de tout façon." lança-t-il, souriant à Alice.

Alice fit semblant de paraître choquée avant d'éclater de rire. "Tu l'as rencontrée" fit-elle. "Tu devrais y aller, Bella. De toute façon, nous partirons bientôt aussi."

"Ok, à plus Alice, à plus Jasper."

Ils me firent signe de la main, Alice me souffla "Appelle-moi ce soir" avant que nous ne partions.

"Tu as une voiture, n'est-ce pas?" demandai-je, incertaine. "Ce sont mes amis qui m'ont amenées, donc je n'en ai pas."

"En fait, non" fit-il, en s'excusant. "Mais ça n'a pas d'importance... on peut emprunter celle des Clearwater. Tu te souviens d'eux?"

"Bien sûr que je m'en souviens!" fis-je, lui envoyant un coup de coude pour jouer. "J'ai vécu ici, tu te souviens?"

Il prétendit d'être blessé et se frotta l'endroit que j'avais visé. Il rit. "Bien sûr."

On marcha jusqu'à chez eux. Seth Clearwater nous ouvrit la porte. Il devait avoir environ 14 ans. "Hey, Steh", souris-je.

"Bella! Et qui est-ce?" interrogea-t-il en observant Jacob.

"C'est Jacob Black" présentais-je. "Tu ne te souviens probablement pas de lui. Il a déménagé il y a quelques années."

"Nope, je ne m'en souviens pas. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Et bien, on se demandait si on pouvait emprunter la voiture de tes parents..." annonçais-je en le regardant avec espoir.

"Bien sûr! On ne va nulle part de toute façon. On paraisse juste à la maison aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi aller chercher les clés." Il disparut à l'intérieur.

"C'était facile" lança Jacob dès que Seth fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

"Seth est vraiment gentil" dis-je tendrement.

"Oui, c'est vrai" acquiesça-t-il.

Seth revint avec les clés en mains. "Et voilà" lança-t-il, les maintenant hors de ma portée. "Maman et Papa te disent bonjour. Papa dit aussi d'être prudent avec la voiture."

"Dis-lui que je ferais attention"

"A bientôt, Bella. A plus, Jake" dit-il alors que nous partions.

On conduisit jusqu'à la maison, parlant de comment s'étaient déroulés dans les dernières années. Quand on atteignit la maison, j'avais les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Quand Papa ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir Jacob à côté de moi.

"Jacob!" s'exclama-t-il, en le serrant dans ses bras et donnant une tape dans son dos comme des adolescents. "Tu as grandis!" lui dit-il, en l'évaluant.

"Hey, Billy" saluais-je, en entrant dans le salon où Billy était assis dans sa chaise roulante. Je lui serrai la main.

"Comment vas-tu?" me demanda-t-il.

"Génial! Et toi?" l'interrogeais-je en retour.

"Oh, on se débrouille" répondit-il.

Je lui souris et quittais la pièce et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. "Viens, m'aider à faire à manger, Jacob"

"Je ne sais pas cuisiner" lança-t-il franchement.

J'éclatais de rire. "Assieds-toi là et parles-moi pendant que je cuisine."

Il me parla de son école et de ses amis en Ohio. Je préparais des spaghetti tout en écoutant le récit des fois où lui et ses amis avaient eu des ennuis à l'école.

"Ils semblent être des gars bien" dis-je. "Il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils viennent ici pour te voir?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais si ils le font, je te les présente d'office!"

"Bien. Maintenant vas appeler Charlie et Billy pour manger."

Jacob quitta la pièce pendant que je dressais la table. Le téléphone sonna. "J'y vais" lança Charlie depuis le salon.

Billy et Jake arrivèrent dans la cuisine. "Ca semble bon, Bells" approuva Billy.

"Bella" fit Charlie en entrant dans la cuisine. "Téléphone pour toi. C'est Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ^^ dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ <strong>

**J'avance assez bien dans la traduction mais comme je reprends les cours mon rythme de post redevient le même qu'avant c'est-à-dire, pas comme toutes les semaines comme je l'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent mais bien toutes les 2 semaines ;) **

**Ensuite, toujours pas de nouvelles de l'auteur mais j'ai trouvé une autre fanfic beaucoup plus dure à traduire mais que j'aimerais bien terminer avant de vous la publier ou du moins avoir quelques chapitres de réserves ^^ Et puis si l'auteur me donne son accord j'en traduirais p-e une mais cette fois de Harry Potter qui m'a l'air assez bien faite :) **

**Je pense n'avoir rien oublié ^^ Alors je vous dis à samedi prochain :) et si j'ai plein de reviews je vous posterais le prochain chapitre déjà ce samedi-ci soit avec une semaine d'avance :D (roh le chantage! mouahaha! :D) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà ^^ comme promis un nouveau chapitre ^^ **

**Merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours autant plaisir et ça motive vraiment pour traduire =) Et merci aux quelques unes qui m'ont fait remarqué mon erreur dans le disclaimer du dernier chapitre je rectifie tout de suite ^^**

**Disclaimer:**** Le monde de Twilight appartient toujours à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice ^^**

**Maintenant que c'est fait... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Allo?" fis-je, en prenant le téléphone.<p>

"Hey!" répondit Edward. "Où as-tu disparut aujourd'hui? Je te cherchais."

'_Oui, bien_' avais-je envie de dire. "Vraiment" lâchais-je plutôt. "Tanya ne te gardait pas... occupé?"

"Où es-tu partie? Et qui était ce garçon avec qui tu étais?"

"Je suis rentrée" répondis-je. "Et _ce garçon_ est Jacob. Tu te souviens que je l'ai mentionné? Il était mon meilleur ami quand on était enfant et il est revenu à Forks."

Edward était silencieux tandis qu'il considérait ce que je venais de lui dire. "Cool" dit-il d'une voix froide. "Alors, tu fais quelque chose demain soir?" demanda-t-il. "On pensait aller au cinéma - juste le groupe."

Je faisais tourner le fil autour de mon doigt. "On verra. Il se peut que j'ai quelque chose de prévu."

Il soupira. "Donne-moi ta réponse demain à l'école. Salut." Il raccrocha sans me donner une chance de répondre.

Je soupirais et restais plantée devant le téléphone pendant une minute me composant un visage avant de retourner voir Jake. Alors que je pensais à ce qu'Edward m'avait demandé, Jake apparut.

"Hey" lança-t-il. "Rien d'important?"

"Pas vraiment. C'était juste un de mes amis qui me demandait si je voulais aller au cinéma demain."

"Ah, et moi je pensais que je pourrais te demander de passer la soirée demain avec moi" répliqua-t-il. "Mais, il semblerait que j'arrive trop tard."

J'eu un sourire de regret. "Et bien..." réfléchis-je. "Pas si je leur dis que j'ai d'autres projets... Projets qui tournent autour de toi et moi."

Il me fit un large sourire. "Ca me va."

Je souris à mon tour. "Bien."

"Alors c'est un rendez-vous."

Je haussai les sourcils. "Je veux dire, en tant qu'amis." ajouta Jacob rapidement.

"C'est un rendez-vous" acceptai-je.

Il bearned

"Salut Bella!" m'appela Alice depuis le parking, excitée. Je lui fis un signe de la main et souris quand je vis qu'elle traînait Jasper derrière elle.

"Comment c'était hier soir?" questionna-t-elle immédiatement.

"C'était génial! Revoir Jacob et rattraper le temps avec lui - Ca fait penser à avant!" répondis-je.

"Magnifique! Donc quand est-ce que tu le revois?" demanda Alice, curieuse.

"Ce soir" admis-je.

Alice poussa un cri perçant. "Attends..." l'interrompit Jasper. "On ne sortait pas tous ensemble ce soir?" Il fronça les sourcils.

"Oui, et bien, je pensais justement..." commençais-je mais Alice me coupa la parole.

"C'est bon Bella! Vas t'amuser avec Jake. Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis des années."

"Merci!"

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée hier soir?" fit Alice d'une voix accusatrice, les mains sur les hanches.

"Euh... Désolée, Alice! J'étais tellement occupée à parler avec Jacob et Billy et quand ils sont partis il était vraiment tard et je ne savais pas si tu serais encore éveillée -"

"Bella" m'interrompit Jasper en plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules. "Respire. C'est bon. Elle plaisante."

"Et bien, pas vraiment" contredit Alice. "Mais bon qu'importe. Maintenant, dis m'en plus sur Jacob!"

On se dirigea ensemble vers ma classe, Jasper nous suivait avec une expression ennuyée sur le visage.

Plus tard dans la journée, au déjeuner, Edward me demanda si je venais ce soir-là.

"En fait Edward, j'ai d'autres plans..." lui dis-je, me mordillant la lèvre.

Il arqua un sourcil. "Vraiment? Avec qui? Jacob?"

J'acquiesçai. "C'est un rendez-vous?" demanda Edward d'une voix étrangement froide.

"Pas vraiment" contrais-je rapidement. "On est juste amis." J'avais l'impression de me rassurer plus moi-même que lui.

"Ok" fit-il, se détournant de moi.

Est-ce que j'aimais Jacob? Pourquoi avais-je besoin de me répéter que nous étions juste deux meilleurs amis qui se revoyaient après un long moment? Il avait probablement déjà une petite amie - beau et doux comme il était. Il ne serait jamais intéressé par quelqu'un comme moi.

Alice passa chez moi plus tard dans la soirée. Elle voulait m'aider à choisir les vêtements parfaits pour ce "rendez-vous" avec Jacob. Elle fit le tour de mes vêtements - même si elle savait déjà ce que j'avais. Finalement, elle fit un pas en arrière, secouant la tête.

"Je le savais" lança-t-elle.

"Savais quoi?" demandais-je de là où j'étais assise sur mon lit.

"Que tu n'aurais rien à porter!"

"Bien sûr que j'ai! Regardes tous les vêtements qu'il y a!" Je pointai la penderie et garde-robe.

"C'est pour ça que j'ai acheté quelque chose pour toi" continua Alice, ignorant ma dernière intervention. Elle attrapa un sac que je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, et en sortit un top bleu et un pantalon noir. "Ta-da! Voilà ce que tu vas porter!" ajouta-t-elle.

"Est-ce que j'ai le choix?"

"Non! Maintenant viens, et laisses-moi coiffer tes cheveux et te maquiller!"

Une heure plus tard, j'étais prête et assis au rez-de-chaussée, attendant que Jake vienne me chercher. Finalement, la sonnette retentit et je manquais de trébucher dans mes pieds en me dépêchant. J'ouvris la porte.

"Salut!" fis-je à bout de souffle.

"Salut, Bella" sourit Jacob. "Tu es magnifique."

Je rougis. "Tu n'es pas mal non plus." Jake portait un jeans et un simple tee-shirt blanc. Je me regardais. "Je suis trop bien habillée, non?"

"Tu es parfaite" répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire. "On y va?"

Je le suivi dans l'allée où la voiture des Clearwater était garée légèrement sur la route.

"Tu as toujours leur voiture? Tu ne leur as pas rendu hier soir?" demandais-je, m'installant sur le siège passager.

"Si, mais je leur ai réempruntée pour venir ici. Ca ne les dérange pas" Il haussa des épaules, quittant ma rue.

"Donc, dans quelle école vas-tu aller? Au lycée de Forks?" N'y avait-il pas trop d'espoir dans ma voix?

"Non, il y a une école sur la réserve. Je vais aller là-bas."

"Oh, là où vont les autres enfants de la réserve, comme Seth et Leah."

"Et, j'avais oublié Leah!" s'exclama-t-il. "Alors, elle est toujours dans le coin?"

"Oui... Elle va à l'université du coin."

"Je devrais la revoir un jour" réfléchit-il à voix haute. Je sentis une pointe de jalousie. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? Jake et moi ne sortions même pas ensemble. On était juste amis.

"Fais attention quand tu la reverras" le prévins-je.

"Pourquoi?" questionna Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

"Elle a vraiment un mauvais caractère pour l'instant. Je ne la vois rarement sourire."

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée? Elle était une fille bien."

"Les choses changent." lui dis-je. "Je ne connais pas l'histoire en entier mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle sortait avec un gars qui s'appel Sam, qui l'a laissée tomber pour sa cousine Emily."

"C'est vraiment moche" commenta-t-il. "De toute façon, pourquoi parlons-nous des autres quand nous sommes ensemble? Dis m'en plus sur toi. Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis que je suis parti?"

"Rien, vraiment. Je me suis juste faite de nouveaux amis. Tu as déjà rencontré Alice et Jasper - et ensuite il y a Rosalie, Emmett et Edward."

"C'est cool. Rien n'a changé à la Réserve, à ce que je me souvienne."

"C'est juste. Donc, où allons-nous?" demandais-je.

"Oh, juste un petit restaurant que je connais" répliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté. "Et je ne devrais pas le connaître?"

"Je ne sais pas. Devrais-tu?"

J'éclatais de rire. "Bien sûr, Jake. J'ai vécu toute ma vie ici, tu te souviens?"

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un petit café de Port Angeles devant lequel j'étais déjà passée mais auquel je ne m'étais jamais arrêtée. Nous l'avions atteint rapidement, grâce à la conduite de maniaque de Jacob.

Nous mangeâmes un sandwich, bavardant de choses et d'autres, riant et nous amusant. Quand Jake me ramena à la maison, je lui dis sincèrement que cela avait été une de mes sorties récentes les plus appréciées.

Il me raccompagna au pas de la porte. "On se voit plus tard?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr!" souris-je. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai sur la joue.

"Bonne nuit, Jake" dis-je en fermant la porte.

Je souriais tandis que je montais les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Au moment où je l'atteignais, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je décrochais. "Allo?" dis-je, la joie perceptible dans ma voix.

"Bella, où étais-tu?" hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente de l'autre côté du téléphone. "Il est minuit, et tu rentres seulement?"

Je lançai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et réalisais qu'il était bel et bien déjà minuit. "Oops?" fis-je.

"Qu'importe, qu'importe. Comment c'était?" demanda-t-elle, excitée.

"C'était magnifique" soupirais-je. "Jacob est tellement doux."

"Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Bella. Il était temps que tu trouves ta personne spéciale."

"Attends... Personne spéciale? Alice, ça fait un rendez-vous!"

"Je sais, je sais, mais tu ne voix pas à quel point vous êtes parfaits ensemble?" demanda Alice, exaspérée.

"Alice, je ne sais pas pourquoi on parle déjà de ma compatibilité avec Jake. On verra après quelques rendez-vous."

"Bien. De toute façon, l'autre raison pour laquelle j'appelais est pour savoir si tu veux faire une pyjama-party ce vendredi soir. Tu sais, le 12. La veille de ton anniversaire. Chez toi?"

"Bien sûr! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je ferais d'autre?"

"Euuh... voyons-voir... Peut-être, sortir avec ton dernier mec, Jacob?" questionna-t-elle, innocemment.

J'éclatais de rire. "On parlera demain à l'école, Alice. A plus."

"Salut. Fais de beaux rêves... de Jake!" Elle raccrocha avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Je ris et secouais la tête. Alice ne changerait jamais. Je me glissais dans mon lit et mis mes couvertures sur moi, pensant à Jacob avant de tomber endormie.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^<strong>

**Donnez moi votre avis svp =) (*yeux suppliants*) Important: à partir du 15 soit jeudi, je recommence les cours donc j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour traduire mais comme j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Deuxièmement, l'auteur n'a rien publié depuis le mois de juin donc j'espère qu'elle s'y remettra bientôt! Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai des nouvelles ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde! Beaucoup de choses à dire mais comme ça fait longtemps, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas =)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX ^^  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Je retrouvais Alice à l'école le jour suivant. Elle voulait entendre chaque détail de mon rendez-vous.<p>

"Dis moi tout!" Lança-t-elle, faisant jaillir toute une série de questions. "Il était romantique? Il t'a embrassé pour te souhaiter bonne nuit? Il a dit que tu étais jolie? Il a-"

"Alice!" ris-je. "Relax, respire!" J'attendis quelques minutes, juste pour l'ennuyer. "Oui, il a dit que j'étais jolie. En fait, le mot exact qu'il a utilisé était "magnifique", il n'était pas vraiment romantique - ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous officiel, on sortait juste entre amis, et il ne m'a pas embrassé, je l'ai embrassé. Voilà, contente?"

"Qui a embrassé qui?" demanda Emmett, derrière moi.

"Bella avait rendez-vous-" commença Alice.

"Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous!" l'interrompis-je.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ok, donc Bella a été manger avec son _ami_ Jake hier soir."

"Oh, je ne savais pas que les amis s'embrassaient..." commenta Emmett.

"C'était juste un bisous de bonne nuit, pour l'amour de Dieu!" grognais-je.

"Bien sûr, Bella" fit Alice innocemment. "Tout ce que tu veux."

J'hochais simplement la tête et marchais droit devant pour aller à l'accueil. Sur le chemin, je vis Tanya et Edward ensemble, tout près du casier d'Edward. A côté d'eux se tenaient Jasper et Rosalie, parlant de quelque chose.

"Salut, Bella" lança Edward. "Comment était ton rendez-vous avec..?"

"C'était pas un rendez-vous!" me fâchais-je. "C'était juste un dîner entre ami."

Rosalie arqua un sourcils. "Très bien."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous les gars? Jacob et moi sommes seulement des amis - tout comme vous l'avez toujours été."

Je remarquais qu'Edward écoutait notre conversation. "Bien, tu es libre pour sortir ce soir? Ou es-tu trop occupé avec ton _ami_?" Il ricana sur le dernier mot.

"Puisqu'il en est question, j'ai quelque chose ce soir" mentis-je d'une voix glaciale. Je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir avec un Edward énervé, qui m'irriterait probablement avant la fin de la nuit.

"Rendez-vous un soir d'école?" souligna-t-il. "Je ne pense pas que Charlie te laisserait faire ça."

"Et bien, Charlie _a confiance_ en Jacob pour me ramener à l'heure. Pas comme _certaines_ personnes." Je l'avais dit juste pour contrarier Edward, vu qu'il savait que Charlie n'avait pas particulièrement confiance en lui depuis qu'il m'avait ramené à la maison trop tard un jour.

Edward me lança un coup d'œil furieux et se tourna vers Tanya. "Viens, Tanya. Je peux voir où nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus."

Les deux partirent, Tanya m'observa tandis qu'ils passaient à ma hauteur. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle?_ m'interrogeais-je.

5 paires d'yeux impatients étaient tournés vers moi. "Quoi?" demandais-je.

Alice secoua simplement la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Bella?" demanda-t-elle tristement. "Toi et Edward étiez les meilleurs amis."

"Et bien, c'était avant qu'il ait Tanya" rétorquais-je avec énervement. Alice me blâmait vraiment? Ensuite, je réalisais que je réagissais comme une petite-amie jalouse. "Je veux dire, depuis qu'il a commencé à sortir avec Tanya, il agit bizarrement."

Rose arqua un sourcil. "D'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer, vous semblez tout les deux vous porter sur les nerfs."

"C'est pas ma faute, s'il a commencé à être aussi irritant ces derniers jours!"

"Qu'importe." fit Jasper. "C'est votre problème, pas le nôtre. Vous devez le régler entre vous. On fera ce qu'on peut pour vous aider mais jusqu'à ce que vous réalisiez à quel point vous agissez comme des enfants, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire."

Les autres hochèrent la tête en consentement. Un à un, ils quittèrent leurs salles de cours respectives, me laissant dans le hall, voyant leurs dos s'éloigner.

La journée passa dans une sorte d'étourdissement. Même si mes amis n'étaient pas inamicaux, ils n'agissaient pas normalement. J'imaginais que ça continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ou moi ne présente ses excuses à l'autre.

Je n'attendis pas mes amis après les cours comme je le faisais d'habitude mais à la place je quittais dès que la cloche sonna et conduisis lentement jusqu'à la maison. La vérité était que je n'avais pas de plans pour la soirée et que je ne voulais pas appeler Jacob. Il avait probablement d'autres amis de la Réserve avec qui sortir; je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'il passe du temps seulement avec moi.

Je passais le reste de la journée à lire des livres et à préparer le dîner. Quand Charlie me demanda quand je rentrerais ce soir, comme j'étais d'habitude avec le groupe, je lui répliquais que j'étais fatiguée et que je ne me sentais pas bien pour sortir. Il ne dit rien mais je pouvais voir qu'il ne me croyait pas complètement.

Vers 8h, Jacob appela.

"Salut" dit-il. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Pas grand chose" répondis-je. "J'ai juste eu une journée complètement ennuyante."

"Vraiment? Tu aurais dû m'appeler! J'ai passé toute ma journée à ne rien faire!"

Je gémis. "J'y ai pensé." admis-je. "Mais ensuite, j'ai pensé que tu aurais pu être occupé avec d'autres amis."

"Bien" se moqua-t-il. "Si j'avais d'autres amis."

Je souris sombrement. "Bienvenue dans ma vie." Soudainement, ça me frappa. Je reniflais alors que je réalisais qu'aucun de mes meilleurs amis ne m'avaient parlé. J'étais toute seule.

"Bella?" demanda Jake avec inquiétude en m'entendant renifler. "Bells? Tu vas bien?"

"Non" pleurais-je.

"Tu veux que je vienne?" demanda-t-il doucement. "Attends..." Je l'entendis fouiller après quelque chose. "Je les ai!" J'entendis le tintement des clés de la voiture en fond, et je réalisais qu'il allait conduire jusqu'ici maintenant.

"Jake, c'est bon. Sérieusement. Il est trop tard pour venir maintenant."

"Ton père ne s'en fera pas. J'arrive." La ligne coupa soudainement et je grognais. Maintenant, parce que je ne pouvais contrôler mes larmes, Jake venait à cette heure de la ligne.

"Papa" appelais-je, venant dans le salon où il était installé devant la TV. "Jacob va venir."

Ses yeux restèrent collés sur le jeux. "Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais pas trop tard, d'accord? Tu as école demain."

"Bien sûr, Papa."

Je décidais d'attendre dehors sur les marches du porche après Jacob. Dans les 10 minutes, il s'arrêtait sur le bord du trottoir en face de notre maison et marchait vers moi.

Il s'assit à côté de moi. Nous étions tous les deux calmes pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il me lance un regard et dit "Donc, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ou pas?"

Ca me fit exploser. Je recommençais à pleurer et lui dis en phrases hachées ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école aujourd'hui, et comment mes amis ne voulaient pas me parler au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Edward et moi arrangions les choses.

"Donc redeviens amie avec Edward. Pas un grand problème." Il haussa les épaules à la fin de mon explosion.

"C'_est_ un grand problème" insistais-je. "Depuis qu'Edward a commencé à sortir avec Tanya, tout son monde tourne autour d'elle. En plus, quand on sort, dans le groupe, je suis toujours celle en plus. Celle qui n'a pas de petit ami. Ca je pense que je peux l'arranger mais c'est la façon dont Edward me traites après qu'il ne commence à sortir avec Tanya qui me bloque. C'est comme si nous n'étions même plus amis."

"Et bien Bella, tu peux soit arranger les choses avec Edward ou tu peux attendre que la relation d'Edward et Tanya rate et ensuite redevenir amis."

Je fronçais les sourcils. "Ils viennent juste de se mettre ensemble. Ca pourrait prendre longtemps. Je ne peux pas continuer sans parler à aucun de mes amis aussi longtemps. Je serais toute seule."

"Bien sûr que tu ne seras pas toute seule. Tu m'as moi non?" sourit-il.

Je lui souris en retour. "Vrai. En tout cas, merci d'être venu. J'imagine que j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je me sens bien mieux maintenant."

"Tout pour toi, Bells."

"Salut. Bonne nuit!"

"A demain."

Je souris alors que je le regardais partir dans le noir. Ensuite mon sourire se fana lentement et je soupirais alors que je réalisais que je n'avais toujours pas de solution pour ma situation actuelle.

Le jour suivant à l'école, j'étais toujours indécise. Aucun de mes amis ne me parlait plus, bien qu'Alice semblait se demander si elle devait venir et me parler vu que j'étais assise toute seule tout au long de la journée, même au déjeuner. Mais elle ne le fit pas, bien que ça me blessa, je compris sa décision. Je me mettais à sa place, imaginant ce que ça devait être d'avoir deux de ses meilleurs amis se battant et lui tapant sur les nerfs tout le temps.

Tandis que je conduisais jusque chez Jake après l'école, je pris une décision. J'attendrais Edward - attendre qu'il redevienne ami avec moi. Après tout, ce n'était pas ma faute, si? J'agissais toujours comme une amie après qu'il ait commencé à sortir avec elle; _il_ était celui qui avait commencé à devenir plus distant.

Ainsi, prenant ma décision, je continuais jusqu'à la maison de Jake, mon seul ami au milieu de cette confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Vriroili voilou :) Alors votre avis? <strong>

**Je sais, je sais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien publié mais comme je l'avais dit dans mon dernier chapitre, j'ai entamé des études et je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire beaucoup. J'en suis sincèrement désolée!  
><strong>

**Deuxièmement, l'auteur n'a rien publié depuis le mois de juin de l'année dernière alors je vais terminer les 3 ou 4 chapitres qu'il me reste à traduire (et oui, j'ai travaillé avant de re-poster un chapitre :)) et elle restera en suspend jusqu'à ce que l'auteur la clôture ou l'abandonne...  
><strong>

**Et troisièmement, je vous annonce que j'ai plutot bien travaillé parce que j'ai commencé la traduction de plusieurs autres fictions! =D Et comme annoncé précédemment ce sont aussi bien des fictions HP que Twilight. **

**Voilà! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... Je vous promets de me rattraper! Sur les 17 chapitres déjà postés je suis au 13e alors peut-être un nouveau chapitre dès demain si j'ai assez de review :p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde :) **

**2 chapitres en 3 jours, je sais ça doit vous surprendre. En tout cas...  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je tirais ma voiture jusqu'à la maison de Jake. Sautant de la voiture, je franchis l'allée et le sentier jusqu'au pas de la porte d'entrée et sonnais. Personne ne répondit donc je sonnais encore et attendit. Je fronçais les sourcils, et lançais un coup d'œil furtif à travers la fenêtre sur le côté. Aucun mouvement. Je me demandais où pouvait être Jacob.<p>

J'entendis du bruit provenant de l'arrière de la maison. Regardant autour de moi avec incertitude, je me dirigeai vers l'arrière de la maison pour voir si Jake y était. J'avais raison. Jake était allongé en-dessous d'une voiture dans le garage, bidouillant quelque chose. Vu que j'étais de bonne humeur, je me faufilais aussi calmement que je pus jusqu'à lui, ne bousculant heureusement rien.

Je m'arrêtais juste derrière lui, je m'abaissais de façon à ce que mes lèves soient tout près de son oreille. "Salut!", j'ai chuchoté calmement.

Jake sauta de sous la voiture, en renversant sa boîte à outils et donnant un coup de pieds dans la voiture en même temps. Il sautilla de douleur et me regarda. J'étouffais mes gloussements. "Je suis vraiment désolée!" soupirais-je, luttant pour arrêter de rire. Ca faisait tellement bien de rire que je me laissais aller. Je balançais ma tête en arrière et ris à son expression.

Jake continua de m'observer mais son regard s'est lentement fendu d'un sourire tandis qu'il me regardait rire. Il commença ensuite à rire avec moi. "C'est bon, c'est bon. Tu m'as fait peur."

J'en ris encore plus. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi. "La blague est finie, Bells. Arrête de rire." Un regard à son visage me fit à nouveau éclater de rire.

"Très bien, tu l'auras voulu." soupira-t-il, en s'approchant de moi. La seule chose dont je fus consciente ensuite était que j'avais été balancée sur son épaule. Je laissais échapper tout l'air que contenait mes poumons en un coup, j'en eu le souffle coupé.

"Jake!" râlais-je d'une manière digne d'Alice. "Jake! Poses-moi! Poses-moi tout de suite!" Je commençais à le frapper mais ça ne semblait pas l'affecter. Il eut un petit rire.

"Calmes-toi, Bella, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit." Mais il ne me reposa pas.

Je poussais un cri exaspéré mais arrêtait de donner des coups de pieds et soufflais quand j'entendis des pas et un long sifflement. "Kidnapper la fille du Chef?" fit une voix moqueuse. "Qui aurait cru que tu avais des tripes, Jake."

Jacob s'arrêta et rigola, me reposant doucement. "Je suis la dernière personne que Charlie suspecterait de toute façon" dit-il avec un sourire. "Je devrais essayer une fois" ajouta-t-il, agitant les sourcils de manière suggestive vers moi.

La personne renifla et je me retournais pour voir qui c'était. Il y avait deux garçons, chacun avec la peau mate de tous les Quileutes et de long cheveux noir. Ils semblaient familiers mais je ne pouvais les replacer. Peut-être que je les avais juste vu lors d'une de mes nombreuses visites à La Push.

"Quil et Embry" dit brièvement Jacob, ne présentant pas plus. "Et vous connaissez déjà Bella."

Celui que Jacob avait présenté comme étant Embry hocha la tête. "On t'a vu par ici" dit-il "Et bien sûr, on connait le Chef Swan."

Quil s'avança jusqu'à la voiture et l'examina. "Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de fabriquer là-dessus, Jake?"

Les trois garçons partirent dans une discussion sur les différentes parties d'un moteur. Si Rosalie était là, elle aurait prit part à la conversation avec grand intérêt; mais les voitures n'étaient vraiment pas mon truc. Je sortis du garage et marchais jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Je m'arrêtais là avec incertitude, me demandant si c'était sauf d'y entrer.

"Tu ne devrais pas" dit Embry, me rejoignant où je me tenais, "Il y a beaucoup de choses inconnues là-dedans. Et c'est facile de se perdre." Il me regardait avec hésitation.

"Quoi?" demandais-je, gênée.

"C'est juste... Peu importe" dit-il, secouant la tête. Il se tourna pour retourner vers le garage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" insistais-je, l'arrêtant.

Il se tourna pour me faire face. "J'ai vu tes amis à la plage" dit-il "Tu sais, ceux avec qui tu sors d'habitude."

Je le regardais. "Et?"

"Et, je me demandais ce que tu fais ici, quand ils sont là-bas. Chaque fois que je te vois tu es toujours avec eux. Maintenant, tu es ici avec Jake."

Je ne dis rien pendant une minute. "On a eu un différent d'opinion." dis-je finalement, passant devant lui pour retourner dans le garage.

"Ah" fit-il alors que je partais. "Vous vous êtes disputés" dit-il tout simplement.

Je ne me retournais pas mais lançais par dessus mon épaule "Tu peux le voir comme ça."

...

Plus tard cette nuit-là, après avoir laissé Quil, Embry et Jake à leur conversation sur les voitures, je m'assis dans ma chambre, jouant avec mon portable dans les mains. Ensuite, soupirant et prenant ma décision, je composais le numéro que je connaissais si bien.

Elle décrocha à la seconde sonnerie. "Allo?"

"Salut, Alice. C'est Bella."

Il y eut une pause. "Salut Bella" dit-elle finalement.

Je n'attendis pas d'autres banalités. "Tu me manques" laissais-je échapper. "Pas seulement toi, tout le monde. Et je sais que j'agis stupidement, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire! Edward n'est juste plus le même et-"

"Bella-"

"Je voulais juste m'excuser à toi parce que vous autres n'avez même rien fait de mal mais je suis toujours-"

"Bella! Veux-tu la fermer?"

Je m'arrêtais au milieu de ma phrase. "Je suis désolée." ajoutais-je.

Alice soupira. "Je suis désolée aussi, Bella. C'est totalement déraisonnable de t'ignorer simplement parce que tu t'es disputée avec Edward."

"Et si on faisait un deal? On ne mentionne pas Edward jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit réglée."

Alice rigola, comme un léger tintement. "Je pourrais vivre comme ça." accepta-t-elle. "Donc, si ce n'est pas trop tard et si ça ne dérange pas Charlie pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à la maison? Rose, Emmett et Jasper sont ici."

"Bien sûr que ça ne dérange pas Charlie. Il est totalement épris de toi." lui rappelais-je.

Elle rit à nouveau et je souris également. "Passes-lui mon bonjour."

"Bien sûr. Je serais là dans quelques minutes."

Je raccrochais et sautais pratiquement en bas des escaliers jusqu'au salon. "Papa? Je peux aller chez Alice?"

Il lâcha la tv des yeux. "Chez qui?"

"Alice, papa."

"Oh, Alice. Oui, bien sûr. Mais ne reviens pas trop tard."

"Merci papa" dis-je, lui souriant. "Elle te dit bonjour d'ailleurs." lui appris-je, attrapant mes clés et passant la porte.

"Oh, et bien, dis lui bonjour aussi." cria-t-il, juste avant que je ferme la porte d'entrée.

J'allumais la voiture et reculais de l'allée. J'avais souris tout le temps. Cela faisait seulement deux jours mais ça me fit juste réaliser à quel point je tenais à eux.

J'atteignis la maison d'Alice en quelques minutes et bondis dans l'allée puis jusqu'à la porte. Alice ouvrit la porte avec fracas avant que je puisse même toquer. "Bella!" hurla-t-elle, m'enlaçant dans une étreinte. "Tu m'as manqué" dit-elle, en me lâchant.

"Bon dieu, Alice, tu agis comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années!" remarqua Rosalie, sortant du salon.

"C'est comme si c'était le cas" rétorqua Alice.

Rosalie m'étreignit doucement. "Heureuse de voir que tu es finalement revenue à la raison, Bella." Elle souriait en le disant, pour montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas offenser.

Je les suivis jusqu'au salon où Emmett et Jasper me saluèrent sans lever les yeux du match à la TV. Alice souffla et se tint devant la TV, les mains sur ses minuscules hanches.

"Les gars, attention, s'il vous plaît" exigea-t-elle. Emmett et Jasper la regardèrent.

"On a le choix? Tu bloques la TV" fit remarquer Jasper.

Elle sourit. "C'était bien mon intention." Elle nous regrada. "Donc, puisque Bella a décidé qu'elle n'allait pas nous abandonner comme Edward l'a fait, je dis qu'on l'oublie et on l'ignore jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'agir comme un abruti insupportable."

"Ecoutes, écoutes!" dit Emmett avec enthousiasme.

"Donc, nous n'allons pas le mentionner ou lui parler à moins qu'il vienne et ne nous parle lui-même. Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça?"

On approuva tous et Emmett la regarda avec impatience. "Oui, Emmett?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bouges."

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà =) <strong>

**Merci pour vos reviews ça fait super plaisir ^^ Je sais Canada02 vous deviez tous penser que je ne reviendrais pas et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Mais gardez espoir :) J'en suis au chapitre 14 en traduction, je tiens à garder mes 3 chapitres d'avance.  
><strong>

**Je publierais mon prochain chapitre quand j'aurais beaucoup beaucoup de review (niark niark :p).**

**Ca dépendra donc de vous :)  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

"Okay, donc maintenant que nous ne _lui_ parlons officiellement plus, faisons quelque chose de fun! Quelque chose de fun sans _lui_!"

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel vers moi. "Alice" dit-elle fermement, "Ca compte comme parler d'Edward quand tu dis _lui_. On sait tous de qui tu parles."

Alice fit la moue. "Au moins je n'ai pas dit son nom!"

Juste à ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna. Alice bondit du canapé et sauta pour l'atteindre. "Allo?" fit-elle gaiement.

"Oh, salut, Edward." Sa voix était atone.

"Quand on parle du loup" murmura Rose dans sa barbe inexistante.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si froide? POURQUOI EST CE QUE JE SUIS SI FROIDE?" hurla Alice dans le téléphone, nous faisant tous sursauter. "Laisses moi voir Edward. Tout est dans ton attitude envers Bella."

Je me frappais le front à cette phrase.

"Ensuite tu nous ignores tous pendant une journée entière" continua-t-elle. "Pas juste un jour entier. Presque deux jours entiers. Deux putains de jours. Et tu me demandes pourquoi je suis si froide?"

Emmett frissonna. "Rappelez-moi de ne jamais la mettre en colère."

Jasper hocha la tête pour marquer son accord, semblant sous le choc à cette nouvelle facette de sa minuscule petite amie.

"Hmm... Et bien... Puisque je suis de bonne humeur, je te pardonnerais."

Je relevais brusquement la tête et observais Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait décidé juste 10 minutes plus tôt? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à "ne pas lui parler parce qu'il agit comme un total crétin? Elle me lança un regard d'excuse. Je baissais le regard vers le sol.

"Jeudi soir? Oui, ça semble bien." Elle fit une pause tandis qu'il disait quelque chose et elle sembla presque fâchée pendant une seconde avant de soupirer bruyamment. "Ok, peu importe. Salut, Edward."

Alice raccrocha et revint vers nous. "Je suis tellement désolée, Bella. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui pardonner... Je veux dire, en dehors de ce qu'on a décidé tantôt, il a fait ce que tu as fait, appeler et s'excuser et tout. Et je peux pas te pardonner toi et pas lui, pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Ben... je devrais y aller, Alice. Charlie ne veut pas que je rentre trop tard."

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et sortais. Je conduisis jusqu'à la maison, pensant à ce qu'il se passait. Un semaine plus tôt, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je ne parlerais pas à Edward parce qu'il avait une nouvelle copine et m'ignorait, je lui aurais dit qu'il devait vérifier leur état mental. Parce que j'avais toujours cru qu'Edward et moi serions ensemble, peu importe combien de copine et copain allaient et venaient.

Un partie de moi se demandait si toute cette histoire n'était pas de ma faute. Est-ce que j'étais seulement une garce jalouse? Soit, je n'étais pas amicale avec Tanya et Edward mais c'était à cause de comment ils me faisaient me sentir. Tu n'invites pas quelqu'un pour une sortie de groupe et partir en couple, laissant quelqu'un seul, justifiais-je.

Ca me fit plaisir de réaliser que ce n'était pas seulement ma faute.

...

Le jour suivant à l'école fut gênant, à nouveau. Edward avait rejoint notre petit groupe à la cafétéria et la tension dans l'air était palpable. La plupart du temps, Edward et Tanya étaient dans leur petit cocon. J'essayais de les ignorer quand soudain j'entendis Tanya mentionner Roméo et Juliette.

"On peut regarder Roméo et Juliette, Edward? S'il te plaît?" Tanya fit la moue à Edward.

Je souris intérieurement, attendant qu'Edward informe Tanya qu'il détestait ce film et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils regardent ça. Après tout, j'étais la seule qui pouvait arriver à lui faire regarder.

"Bien sûr, Tanya." dit-il, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Tout ce que tu veux."

Ma bouche se décrocha presque. Presque.

Je fis le tour de la table pour remarquer qu'Alice et Rose étaient inconscientes de ce qu'il se passait. Jasper et Emmett me regardaient avec sympathie, cependant.

Je me levais et ils me suivirent. On sortit de la cafétéria, Alice, Rose, Edward et Tanya nous regardant curieusement.

"Je n'en peux plus!" Je gémis une fois les portes de la cafétéria franchies.

Emmett sourit à Jasper qui lui sourit en retour. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi.

"On sait ce qui peux te changer les idées, Bella." affirma Jasper.

Emmett s'avança vers moi. "Chez moi, après les cours. Football."

Je leur souris et hochais la tête en approbation. Rigolant, on se dirigea vers nos différentes classes.

...

"Très bien, Bella, prête?" demanda Emmett. J'hochais la tête.

Nous étions dans le jardin d'Emmett, sur le point de jouer au football. Cette fois, cependant, nous étions bien décidés à ne pas me laisser me blesser.

Le jeu progressait assez bien quand soudain, je vis Emmett foncer sur moi, comme un gros ours. En fait, c'était un grand ours. Un grand, doux ours en peluche. Je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Mais ensuite Jasper se mit sur son chemin, pour essayer de le tacler et Emmett trébucha. Et tomba. Sur Jasper. Qui tomba sur moi.

Et tout devint noir.

...

"Bella?"

"Bella, on sait que tu peux nous entendre." dit une voix différente.

J'ouvris doucement une paupière et grimaçais à la lumière brillante et éclatante. Mes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau.

"Bella!" appela la première voix, paniquée. "Vite, Jasper, appelles un médecin! Elle va mourir!"

Je laissais un léger sourire se former sur mes lèvres alors que j'ouvrais les yeux et les fixais sur le visage paniqué d'Emmett. Jasper rit et me lança un clin d'œil.

"Oh, merci mon dieu, tu es en vie!" cria-t-il d'un ton dramatique. "J'ai presque pensé qu'on t'avais perdu Bells."

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Alice et Rose débarquèrent. "Les garçons!" hurla Alice. "Comment avez-vous pu!"

Chacun d'entre nous grimaça, particulièrement moi. Mes oreilles étaient toujours en train de s'habituer à des bruits normaux. Emmett et Jasper avaient le même regard coupable sur le visage.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez l'air coupable?" réfléchis-je à voix haute.

"Parce que c'est à cause de nous que tu es là." expliqua Jasper.

"Quoi? Non, Alice! Ce n'est pas leur faute!" J'essayais de m'asseoir mais ma tête palpitait et une brusque douleur se répandit dans ma jambe.

Rosalie me repoussa et me regarda, comme pour me défier d'essayer de me lever à nouveau. Oui, bien. Comme si j'allais un jour aller contre les regards de la mort de Rosalie.

"Tu attends, Bella. Je serais à toi dans un instant." Alice agita ses doigts devant mon visage. Elle reporta son attention sur les garçons. Elle plaça ses poings sur ses petites hanches. "Comment OSEZ-vous jouer au football après ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois? Vous n'avez donc rien appris du tout?"

Ca c'était une vue, deux hommes grands et musclés s'affaissant en face de la minuscule Alice. Je commençais à rire. Tous me regardèrent, choqués.

"Bella?" demanda timidement Jasper.

Je commençais à rigoler encore plus à la vue de son visage inquiet.

"Elle est hystérique?" murmura Rosalie.

"Est-ce qu'on devrait la gifler? C'est ce qu'ils font aux personnes hystériques, je pense" dit Alice.

Ca me fit taire.

...

J'arrivais à l'école le jour suivant sur mes béquilles et un bandage enroulé autour de la tête. Tout le monde s'arrêtait et me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient assez amusés quand ils entendaient que c'était arrivé à cause du football. Un gars eut même le courage de suggérer que je l'avais mérité, puisque j'étais une fille qui essayait de jouer au football. Le regard que Rosalie lui envoya le fit taire.

J'accompagnais Jasper à son casier. On avait décidé que je garderais toutes mes affaires là puisque son casier était au centre et je n'aurais pas à trop marcher.

A ma surprise, Edward et Tanya étaient à côté de son casier, l'attendant de toute évidence. Edward me lança un regard tandis que je clopinais avec mes béquilles et mon bandage à la tête et il courut vers moi.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. "Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait ça? Tu vas bien?"

Je souris à l'inquiétude d'Edward et était sur le point de lui répondre quand Tanya plaça une main sur son bras. Il la regarda puis revint vers moi. Son comportement changea.

"Je veux dire... Peu importe. Salut, Jasper."

Il partit avec Tanya, sans se retourner vers moi.

Je sentis les larmes commencer à rouler le long de mes joues.

**Et voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? =)**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur, peu importe le manque d'originalité (clin d'oeil à ) c'est toujours le geste qui compte =D.  
><strong>

**Plus que 5 chapitres malheureusement =(  
><strong>

**A bientôt =)  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Un énorme merci pour vos reviews ça fait super plaisir! A croire que vous n'en laissiez pas de peur de copier les autres x) Mais je vous assure que même si ça se répète ça fait super plaisir! Je voudrais d'ailleurs m'excuser de ne pas vous répondre mais sur le moment je n'en ai jamais le temps et puis j'avoue (j'ai honte de l'avouer...) que j'ai tendance à oublier par la suite...  
><strong>

**Quoiqu'il en soit... Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Chut" murmura Jasper, m'enveloppant dans une étreinte serrée et réconfortante. Il frottait doucement mon dos.<p>

Je me reculais et essuyais rapidement mes larmes avant que quiconque me voit pleurer. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça?" me lamentais-je. "On était les meilleurs amis! Ca ne veut rien dire pour lui?"

"Je sais, Bella." dit Jasper, me regardant avec sympathie. "Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée."

"Je veux rentrer à la maison." dis-je.

"Quoi? Bella, tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison juste à cause de ça, tu-"

"Je veux rentrer à la maison!" répétais-je.

"Ils ne vont pas te laisser faire."

"Je leur dirais que j'ai mal aux jambes." Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine avec obstination.

"Tu ne peux pas conduire." fit-il remarquer.

Merde, il avait raison. "Jasper? S'il te plaît? Tu veux bien me conduire?"

En dehors de l'ancien Edward, Jasper était un des gars les plus doux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je pouvais compter sur lui pour n'importe quoi. Donc peu importe à quel point il essayait de me dissuader, je savais qu'il accepterait à la fin.

10 minutes plus tard, je boitais à l'extérieur du secrétariat vers la voiture de Jasper.

"Comment ça se fait que tu as amené ta voiture aujourd'hui?" lui demandais-je avec curiosité. Normalement, il venait avec Alice ou Emmett.

"Alice était en retard, donc elle a décidé qu'elle ne me prendrait pas aujourd'hui" dit-il en riant.

"Oh" fut ma brillante réponse. "Et bien, je suis contente."

"Bien sûr que tu l'es" dit-il, roulant des yeux. On conduisit jusque chez moi dans un silence confortable. "Bella" dit-il avec hésitation. "Je voulais que tu saches que chacun d'entre nous est là pour toi. C'est dur de perdre ton meilleur ami pour une autre fille et c'est compréhensible que tu te sentes comme ça. Même si Emmett et moi ne savons pas toujours comment le montre, on essaye." Il éclata de rire au souvenir du "Football Fiasco" d'hier comme Alice avait commencé à l'appeler. "Tu peux toujours venir vers nous si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

J'étais touchée par ce que Jasper venait de dire. "Merci Jasper," lui souris-je. "Je retiendrais ça."

Il rit et tourna dans ma rue. "Et bien, nous y voilà!" Il se gara dans mon allée, descendit de la voiture et fit le tour jusqu'au siège passager pour m'aider à sortir.

"Merci" dis-je alors qu'il m'aidait et me tendait mes béquilles. Il me regarda marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et me fit signe en repartant à l'école.

A l'intérieur, je déposais mon sac à côté de la porte et allais m'asseoir dans le salon. Maintenant quoi? Jasper avait été assez gentil pour me ramener à la maison et maintenant je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. Je ne pouvais revenir en arrière, de toute évidence. Ensuite, je me souvins pourquoi j'avais quitté dans un premier temps et j'étais contente d'être à la maison. Je voulais désespérément parler à quelqu'un. En fait, pas juste quelqu'un... Je voulais parler à Jacob.

Mais Jacob ne serait pas à l'école maintenant. Il serait à l'école comme je devrais l'être. Je jouais avec le téléphone, essayant de me décider. Je finis par composer le numéro, pensant qu'essayer ne ferait pas de mal. A ma surprise, Jacob répondit.

"Allo?" dit-il vivement.

"Jake! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison?" souris-je, au téléphone.

"Bells! Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais à la maison? Ecole buissonnière?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix suggestive.

Je ris. "Nope, j'ai juste décidé de prendre un jour de congé Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Tu veux faire quelque chose? Je m'ennuie."

"Bien sûr! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ici?"

Je soupirais. "J'aurais aimé pouvoir. Mais je me suis blessée à la jambe donc je ne peux pas conduire."

"Et bien alors..." réfléchit-il. "On dirait que je devrais passer chez les Clearwater et voir s'ils me laisseraient emprunter leur voiture."

"Tu es sûr?" demandais-je, incertaine. "Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis, hein?"

"Du calme, Bells" Je savais qu'il levait les yeux au ciel en disant ça. "Harry est le meilleur ami de papa, à part Charlie. Il ne me refusera rien."

"Vrai" souris-je. "Bon alors, à tout de suite."

Je m'occupais en boitant dans la maison à nettoyer le désordre qui s'était accumulé ces derniers jours. Assez rapidement, j'entendis une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Je regardais par la fenêtre pour voir Jacob s'avançant jusqu'à ma porte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte le plus vite que je pouvais. Je l'ouvris avant qu'il ait une chance de toquer - sa main était stoppée dans les airs au moment où je l'ouvrais.

"Impatiente?" demanda-t-il, répondant à mon sourire avec un des siens.

"Je m'ennuie tellement! Je sais que je viens juste de revenir de l'école un peu plus tôt mais-"

"Attends, tu viens de revenir?" Il fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi es-tu rentrée aussi tôt? A cause de ta jambe?"

"Et bien," dis-je lentement. "Pas vraiment." Ensuite je remarquais qu'il était toujours sur le pas de la porte. "Oh, désolée Jake! Entre!"

"Tu es sûre que le Chef me laisserait entrer ici seul avec sa fille?" Il me lorgnait d'un air moqueur.

Je giflais doucement son bras et l'emmenait vers le salon. "Très bien" raillais-je, "Charlie t'aime."

On s'assit ensemble sur le canapé. "Tu vois, bien que ma jambe ne fasse pas réellement mal, j'ai utilisé ça comme excuse pour quitter l'école. Je n'aime pas mentir ou sécher mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je reste." Je le regardais en suppliant, espérant qu'il comprendrait et ne penserait pas trop de mal de moi.

"Ow, Bells, je ne vais pas te juger! Regardes-moi; je ne suis pas allé à l'école non plus!"

Je ris à sa remarque. "Oui, tu as raison." Je restais silencieuse pour quelques minutes.

"Donc..." fit Jacob après un moment. Je lançais un coup d'œil vers lui et il leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui se passe?"

J'hésitais un moment et il comprit. Il plaça sa main sur mon genoux de manière rassurante. "C'est à propos... d'Edward." Je grimaçais et ses yeux se rétrécirent, juste comme je l'avais prédit.

"Bells, je sais que je t'ai dit que tu devrais être patiente et qu'il reviendrait vers toi et tout... Mais je ne pense pas que ça vaut la peine de t'inquiéter à ce sujet."

Je soupirais de frustration. "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Jake! Il était mon meilleur ami! Quand il me traite comme ça-"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" grogna Jake. "C'est pour ça que t'es blessée à la jambe?"

Je levais les yeux au ciel. "Edward ne me blesserait jamais - pas physiquement, du moins."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Il poussa légèrement mon pieds.

"Jake, tu voudrais attendre? Tu veux savoir à propos d'Edward ou de mon pied?"

"Désolée" Il sourit avec culpabilité. "Okay, dis-moi tout depuis le début."

Je m'embarquais dans une explication de comment Jasper et Emmett avait essayé de me remonter le moral en jouant au football. Il ricanait à la fin de mon histoire.

"Tu veux apprendre du vrai football? Je suis le pro" Il tendit ses bras et me montra ses muscles, un énorme sourire sur le visage. "Sérieusement," continua-t-il. "Quelle idée stupide de se retrouver sur des béquilles."

"Je ne pense pas que je veux rejouer au football pour un long, long moment." dis-je, déclinant son offre. "Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit de jouer avec eux au football. Je crains dans les jeux de coordination main-œil."

J'avais toujours eu un défaut et le sport ou la dance, ou même simplement me promener, au grand dam de ma mère. Etant enfant, elle m'avait envoyée dans des classes de ballets, espérant que ça m'apprendrait la grâce. A l'école, mes camarades de classe apprirent vite à ne jamais laisser la balle s'approcher de moi, puisque je finirais non seulement à me blesser mais tout ceux autour de moi.

Et ça ne choquait plus personne quand je trébuchais sur mes propres pieds et volait en avant pour rencontrer le sol. Tout le monde s'y était habitué mais Emmett semblait toujours prendre plaisir à me regarder tomber partout.

"Et pour Edward?" La voix de Jacob me sortit de mes pensées.

Je lui racontais rapidement ce qui s'était passé ce matin, heureuse d'être en mesure de tempêter et de parler à quelqu'un sans prendre en considération qu'ils étaient eux aussi des amis d'Edward.

A la fin de l'histoire, Jacob semblait vraiment en colère. Un peu triste, aussi. Ca avait l'air bizarre pour lui; il était habituellement gai, heureux et souriant.

"Oh, Bells" soupira-t-il. "Tu l'as dans la peau, n'est-ce pas?"

Je hochais la tête, je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix si je parlais.

"Et bien" dit-il avec enthousiasme une minute plus tard. "On a juste à te remonter le moral!" Il se leva alors qu'il parlait, tendant une main dans ma direction.

Je le regardais avec méfiance. "Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement en tête?"

"Allons, Bells. Je ne vais pas te faire sauter d'une falaise ou quelque chose du genre. En fait," réfléchit-il, "Ca te rendrait peut-être plus heureuse."

Je sursautais. "Tu sautes des _falaises_ pour t'amuser?"

"C'est ce qu'on appelle de la plongée des falaises, Bells, et c'est une activité récréative populaire à La Push."

"Ca me semble suicidaire." murmurais-je.

Il roula des yeux à nouveau. Je me demandais brièvement si ses yeux resteraient bloquer comme ça s'il continuait à le faire. Je secouais légèrement la tête. J'avais vraiment besoin de sortir de la maison et faire quelque chose. Je pris la main de Jake et il m'aida jusqu'à la voiture, fermant la porte d'entrée à clé derrière nous.

"Où est-ce qu'on va?" demandais-je avec inquiétude.

"La Push" dit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Il conduisit jusqu'à chez lui et m'aida à sortir. Je vis Billy me regarder depuis la fenêtre. Oh-oh.

"Billy ne dira rien, hein?" demandais-je, inquiète.

Jacob rigola. "Je ne le dirais pas devant lui. Lui et Charlie caquettent comme de vieilles femmes." Il remarqua mon expression inquiète. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui dirais que je t'aidais à te changer les idées de la douleur de ta jambe ou quelque chose du genre."

Comme si Charlie allait gober ça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" me demanda Jacob, faisant courir une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre un bandeau et attacher ses cheveux mais je l'arrêtais.

"C'est bien quand ils sont lâchés" lui dis-je. C'était vrai - Jake avait de lisses et soyeux cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules.

Il me sourit et je cru voir de petites rougeurs sur ses joues.

Ensuite, je me rappelais que Jake et moi étions sortis ensemble avant. Donc où est-ce que ça nous menait? Est-ce que nous sortions simplement en tant qu'amis ou était-ce... un deuxième rendez-vous? Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce que Jacob pensait ça?

Je relevais la tête vers lui. "Jake... Qu'est-ce qu'on est maintenant?"

"Hein?" Il regarda, confus.

"Comme... Nous sommes sortis l'autre jour, tu te souviens? Donc, où ça nous mène maintenant?"

Son visage s'affaissa doucement et je me demandais ce qu'il était en train de penser. "Bells, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas sortir avec moi - après tout, je suis juste le fil de l'ami de ton père à la réserve, donc je comprends totalement si-"

Je lui coupais la parole. "Jake." Il m'observa. "Pourquoi on irait pas marcher sur la place? Ca semble être le cadre parfait pour notre deuxième rendez-vous." Je lui souris.

Il semblait surpris pendant une minute et un sourire béat éclata sur son visage. "Vraiment?" J'hochais la tête. Il rigola et on tourna pour aller à la plage. Il prit ma main avec incertitude et je la serrais doucement, lui faisant savoir que c'était bon. Il me sourit, enlaçant ses doigts dans les miens.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main à la plage et je remarquais vaguement que si quelqu'un nous voyait, ils imagineraient qu'on est un couple. Etais-je vraiment contre? J'appréciais vraiment Jacob - mais je n'étais pas sûre de si c'était juste de l'amitié ou quelque chose de plus.

Eloignant ces pensées, je m'appuyais sur son épaule et lui souris. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé sur mon visage et me sourit en retour. Je verrais avec les autres plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'était juste lui et moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà voilà! <strong>

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous! Deux des auteurs dont j'aimerais traduire les histoires ont accepté! Normalement j'en commencerais une des deux dès ce week-end! Alors c'est pas bon ça? :D C'est un Bella/Jasper.  
>Bon je sais que probablement certains d'entre vous n'aiment pas mais je vous assure que l'histoire vaut le détour!<br>**

**A bientôt! Shalya.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Et me revoilà :) **

**Je suis désolée, j'aurais bien posté fin de semaine dernière mais j'étais en vacances en France :D. Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est...  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je passais la journée à la plage avec Jacob. Bien que je me sois bien amusée -être avec Jake n'était jamais ennuyant- ça me paraissait mal, d'une certaine manière. Peut-être parce que c'était sensé être une rendez-vous, tandis que j'étais quasiment certaine maintenant que mes sentiments étaient strictement platoniques.<p>

Nous nous promenâmes le long du rivage, apprenant de petites choses sur l'autre et généralement juste rattraper le temps perdu. Il m'en raconta plus sur Rachel et Rebecca et je lui parlais de mes amis. On échangea tous les deux des anecdotes scolaires et des ragots.

Mais ensuite quand on s'arrêta près de l'arbre de bois flotté et il commença à se pencher vers moi, je paniquais. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Je n'étais même pas sûre de mes sentiments! Je tournais la tête de côté et ses lèvres embrassèrent ma joue au lieu de mes lèvres.

Il me regarda, surpris et légèrement blessé.

"Désolée" murmurais-je, la tête baissée pour éviter de le regarder. "Je suis juste... Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens."

Je levais la tête vers lui et vis que son expression blessée avait été remplacée par un masque froid et indifférent. Il hocha la tête fermement.

"Je dois rentrer à la maison en fait" dit-il sèchement. "Peut-être que nous devrions sortir une autre fois."

Je hochais la tête sans un mot et me retournais, me dirigeant lentement vers ma voiture. En premier lieu, je fus blessée par la façon dont il m'avait rejetée mais la douleur se transforma rapidement en colère. Je n'étais pas prête à embrasser et il se mettait en colère pour ça? Il devrait être patient et me dire qu'il attendrait.

Quand je me garais dans mon allée, je fus surprise de voir la Volvo d'Edward parquée à l'extérieure de chez moi et Edward assis sur les marches du perron. Il ne releva même pas la tête quand il entendit le ronronnement de ma voiture, qui n'était pas facile à manquer. Spécialement pour quelqu'un qui y était habitué. Ou avait-il déjà oublié à quoi cela ressemblait, juste comme il avait oublié notre amitié?

J'étais soudain nerveuse alors que j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Pourquoi était-il ici? Est-ce qu'il y avait des problèmes?

Je me tenais devant lui et ensuite m'éclairais la gorge à bon escient. Il sursauta et me regarda. Il fut sur ses pieds en quelques secondes. Il avait l'air angoissé.

"Bella" s'étrangla-t-il. Il lança un coup d'œil à l'allée et vis que mon camion s'y trouvait. "Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas être venu t'aider- Je n'ai pas remarqué le camion." Il prit mon coude et m'aida à monter les escaliers tandis qu'il se penchait pour prendre la clé sous le paillasson et déverrouilla la porte. Il m'aida à passer la porte et une fois dans le salon, me fit m'asseoir sur le fauteuil. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose?" demanda-t-il. "Eau, jus de fruit, nourriture...?"

"Non" dis-je froidement, haussant un sourcil, énervée à son apparition. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Edward?" demandais-je purement et simplement.

Il parut surpris par la question directe mais semblait aussi s'y attendre. Il faisait les cent pas en face de moi, sa main dans les cheveux, un tic nerveux qu'il avait prise il y a longtemps.

"Je suis venu m'excuser." lâcha-t-il. "Comment je t'ai traité... est inacceptable."

"Tu as raison" murmurais-je.

"Tu dois comprendre, Bella" dit-il, s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le fauteuil, "que Tanya fait aussi partie de ma vie, maintenant. Je dois respecter ses volontés aussi."

Ca me prit une seconde pour avaler ça. "_Tanya_ ne veut pas que tu me parles? Et tu l'écoutes?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non, Tanya n'a jamais dit ça. Elle n'est juste pas très... sûre d'elle. Et avec la relation très proche que toi et moi partageons, elle a encore eu moins confiance en elle. Elle me l'a dit et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal, donc j'ai décidé de limiter nos interactions. Elle semblait aller mieux comme ça alors j'ai continué."

"Et pour _mes _sentiments, Edward? Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il pourrait y avoir une troisième personne affectée par tout ça? Que peut-être je devrais être prise en considération aussi?"

Je l'ai fait, Bella, et je suis tellement désolé" dit-il, me regardant dans les yeux. "Ca semblait être la bonne décision sur le moment. Mais aujourd'hui, quand je t'ai vu blessée - je voulais juste être sûre que tu allais bien."

"Mais?" demandais-je, attendant l'inévitable.

"Mais Tanya m'a arrêté" soupira-t-il. "Et après j'ai vu comment tu me regardais quand je suis parti. C'était tellement douloureux, sachant que c'était à cause de moi."

Je m'assis, abasourdie. Edward n'avait pas choisi d'arrêter de me parler. Il l'avait fait à cause de Tanya. Une part de moi se demandait si elle devait être heureuse qu'il n'ait pas commencé ça de lui-même ou fâché parce qu'il faisait tout ce que Tanya lui disait. J'étais plus encline à celle-ci, mais peut-être que j'étais toujours blessée et énervée à cause de Jacob et d'Edward.

"Donc et quoi maintenant?" demandais-je, pas sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les miens avec tant d'intensité que j'étais incapable de regarder ailleurs. "Je n'arrêterais pas d'être avec toi, Bella" dit-il. "Je me fiche de ce que dit Tanya. Si elle m'apprécie vraiment, elle me supportera. Tu es ma meilleure amie et rien ne pourra nous garder éloigner."

Je clignais des yeux et soudain les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Je passais mes bras autour de lui, le prenant dans une étreinte serrée qu'il me retourna impatiemment. "Oh, Edward! Je suis tellement contente! Bien sûr, je ne pense pas que je serais capable de te pardonner complètement mais ça devrait arriver bientôt. Tu vois, je râle un peu maintenant à cause de Jacob et tout mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu-"

Edward coupa mes divagations. "Jacob?" Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Vous sortez ensemble?"

Je secouais la tête. "Aujourd'hui c'était notre deuxième rendez-vous... Nous étions à la plage et ensuite... il a essayé de m'embrasser."

Edward grogna et je roulais des yeux. "Je suis une grande fille, je peux prendre soin de moi" lui dis-je. "De toute façon, je ne l'ai pas laissé faire et il était assez en colère et blessé, par ça. Et je me suis énervée parce qu'il n'a pas compris que je n'étais pas prête. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que je pense à Jacob en tant qu'amis et en tant que rien d'autre."

Il hocha la tête. "Bien" dit-il. "Je n'aime pas son air."

Je tapais doucement son bras. "Chut. C'est toujours mon ami."

"Mais pas ton meilleur ami." Il me fit un clin d'œil.

J'éclatais de rire, heureuse de le voir de retour. Ensuite, mon sourire s'affaissa. "Je peux te demander quelque chose?" dis-je avec hésitation.

"Tout ce que tu veux, Bella."

"Est-ce que toi et Tanya..." Je m'arrêtais, ne voulant pas paraître trop stupide.

Il haussa un sourcil. "Craches le morceau."

"Est-ce que vous avez regardé Roméo et Juliette ce jour là?"

Edward me regarda sans comprendre pendant une seconde et ensuite éclata de rire. Je le regardais, croisant les bras et soufflais.

"Désolé" rigola-t-il. "Mais ton expression était hilarante!" Son visage redevint sérieux. "Bella, je déteste ce film" me rappela-t-il. "Et le seul moment où je le regarderais est si tu me le demandes. Personne d'autre ne peux me faire regarder ça, pas même Tanya."

Je souris vivement et le pris à nouveau dans mes bras. Je savais que c'était stupide mais ce film semblait être quelque chose qu'Edward partageait avec moi et moi seul. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il le regarde avec quelqu'un d'autre.

"C'est pour ça que tu es partie au déjeuner?" me demanda-t-il curieusement. "Parce que tu as entendu Tanya me le demander?"

Je hochais la tête. "Emmett, Jasper et moi avons joué au football pour me distraire."

Il secoua la tête. "Chère Bella," dit-il, ébouriffant mes cheveux. "Tu aurais pu faire mieux que jouer au football. En parlant de ça, rappelles-moi de tuer Jasper et Emmett plus tard pour t'avoir laissé jouer et t'avoir fait-" il pointa ma jambe et mes béquilles "-ça."

"C'est pas leur faute" dis-je hâtivement. "Je suis celle qui a accepté. Et en plus, le fait que je me sois blessée était un énorme accident. Ils sont tombés tous les deux sur moi en même temps."

Edward grimaça. Bien que Jasper ne soit pas aussi imposant qu'Emmett, les deux combinés pouvaient causer de sérieux dégâts. J'en étais la preuve.

"Si j'avais été là, je ne t'aurais pas laissé approcher de ce jeu, même avec une perche de dix mètres." dit-il d'un ton dramatique.

"Mais tu n'étais pas là" soulignais-je. "C'était toute la question."

Une vague de douleur passa sur son visage et je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir dit ça. "Je suis désolée" murmurais-je.

Edward me fit un sourire amer. "Bella" dit-il délicatement. "Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée. Ce que tu as dit est totalement vrai. Je suis le seul qui devrait être désolé... Et je suis sincèrement désolé. Je sais que ça peut te prendre du temps pour me pardonner et me faire à nouveau confiance mais crois-moi Bella; je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Tu es ma meilleure amie et peu importe combien de temps ça te prends, j'attendrais."

Je lui souris. "Et bien, tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps Edward! Oui, tu m'as vraiment fait mal mais comme tu dis - nous sommes les meilleurs amis et rien ne peut changer ça."

Il me fit un magnifique sourire et tout à coup, c'était comme si personne d'autre n'existait. C'était juste moi et Edward, sans s'inquiéter de Tanya ou Jacob. C'était juste comme c'était d'habitude.

"Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de Jacob, de toute façon?" demanda-t-il négligemment mais je pouvais dire qu'il mourrait d'envie de le savoir.

"Et bien..." souris-je, jouant un peu plus longtemps avec le suspens.

Edward grogna. Il pouvait me lire trop facilement- il savait exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire.

"Je ne sais pas" dis-je sincèrement. "Jacob est un très bon ami. En fait, il était mon meilleur ami avant qu'il ne déménage et que tu viennes ici. Mais avec ses sentiments envers moi... Evidement, les choses ne peuvent pas rester comme ça."

"Ca serait juste bizarre." convint Edward.

Je hochais la tête. "Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser... Peut-être que je devrais laisser Jacob être heureux? Peut-être que je devrais accepter de sortir avec lui?"

Edward secoua la tête tout de suite. "Pas du tout. Ca ne te rendrait pas seulement mal à l'aise mais tu ne serais pas juste envers lui. Il mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment et pas qui se sent seulement mal pour lui."

"D'où te viennent toutes ces inquiétudes pour Jake?" demandais-je, un sourire narquois.

Il sourit. "Je me moque qu'il soit heureux de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, du moment que cette personne n'est pas _toi_. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'aime pas son air et je ne veux pas que ma meilleure amie soit où que ce soit près de lui." Il poussa mon épaule pour jouer.

"Hey, ne juge pas comme ça! Jacob est vraiment un bon gars."

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"J'ai vraiment faim, Edward." dis-je, essayant de me lever du fauteuil. "Tu veux quelque chose?"

Il se leva avant moi, seulement pour me repousser. "Tu restes là" dit-il fermement. "Je vais te chercher à manger."

Je soupirais. "Je ne suis pas grabataire! Je peux toujours marcher! Comment crois-tu que je fais quand u n'est pas là?"

Il réfléchit pendant un moment. "Peut-être que je devrais m'arranger pour qu'Alice dorme ici ce soir. Elle et Rose peuvent te surveiller."

"Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me _surveiller_." grognais-je.

Il me sourit et alla dans la cuisine. J'attendais que son dos disparaisse et puis je me traînais, le suivant.

"Il y a un reste de pizza dans le frigo." annonçais-je, boitant dans la cuisine.

Edward grogna et ferma l'armoire dans laquelle il regardait. "Pourquoi es-tu aussi obstinée? Tu ne peux pas juste t'asseoir et laisser les gens prendre soin de toi pour une fois?"

"Nope!" lançais-je joyeusement. J'essayais d'atteindre le frigo avant lui mais il fut plus rapide que moi.

"Vas t'asseoir." dit-il, me poussant doucement vers la table.

Je soupirais lourdement mais obéis, m'asseyant à table et regardant alors qu'il réchauffait deux tranches de pizza. Ca semblait familier - nous deux dans la cuisine, juste trainant.

J'entendis le téléphone sonner et j'étais sur le point de me lever et décrocher quand Edward m'arrêta. "J'y vais" dit-il, me lançant un sourire.

Il était de retour dans la cuisine une minute plus tard, le téléphone à son oreille. Il me le tendit en souriant. "C'est Alice."

J'amenais le téléphone à mon oreille et tout ce que je pouvais entendre pendant un moment fut un couinement excité. Quand je réussi à la calmer, elle cria "Edward est là!"

Je lançais un regard à Edward pour avoir répondu au téléphone mais ensuite je souris. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être excitée. "Je sais!" couinais-je en retour.

Edward secoua la tête d'où il était contre le comptoir, mangeant sa part de pizza.

"Tu dois tout me dire. Et je veux dire tout. Ce soir, après qu'il soit parti." souffla Alice dans le téléphone, essayant en quelque sorte de paraitre menaçante tout en étant excitée en même temps.

J'éclatais de rire. "Bien sûr. Et j'ai quelques trucs à te demander, aussi." Je sentis les yeux d'Edward se poser sur moi. "Je t'appellerais plus tard, ok?"

"Bien sûr! Amusez-vous bien!"

"Salut, Alice." Je raccrochais et regardais Edward. Il me passa silencieusement ma part de pizza alors qu'il haussait un sourcil.

"Quoi?" demandais-je, feignant l'ignorance.

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne veux même pas savoir."

Je passais les quelques heures suivantes avec Edward. On parla et rattrapa le temps comme si nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis des années, plus qu'à peu près une semaine. Il me raconta des choses sur Tanya, même si c'était un peu bizarre pour moi mais je ripostais avec des histoires amusantes sur Jacob qui lui laissait un air renfrogné. On était assis sur le canapé à regarder Orgueil & Préjugé quand Edward soupira et annonça qu'il devait rentrer à la maison pour dîner autrement Esmée le tuerait.

Je fis la moue mais le raccompagnais à la porte. "On doit le faire à nouveau" lui dis-je.

"Absolument. Je ne vais nulle part." dit-il.

"Et si on regardait Roméo et Juliette la prochaine fois?" souris-je.

Il me regarda pendant un moment. "Pour toi... Bien sûr." Il me sourit. "Si on faisait ça demain?"

"Demain semble parfait." souris-je en retour. "A demain à l'école!"

"Salut, Bella!" Il me fit signe de la main et couru jusqu'à sa voiture.

Je fermais la porte derrière lui et montais à l'étage. Bien qu'il soit tôt, j'étais fatiguée et pressée d'aller dans mon lit. Je vérifiais mon téléphone et remarquais que j'avais un nouveau sms.

'_Bella, je suis tellement désolé à propos de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. J'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas prête et j'espère juste que tes sentiments pour moi n'ont pas changés parce que je sais que les miens non. S'il-te-plaît, pardonnes-moi? =( Jake._'

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Edward et Bella enfin réconciliés! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? =)<strong>

**Pour moi la traduction de cette fiction est finie et je serais heureuse de vous retrouver dans ma nouvelle traduction: Thank you for Saving me.  
>Comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est un JasperBella mais il en vaut franchement la peine!  
><strong>

**Petit sondage: Pour la fiction suivante (Je prends de l'avance pour ne pas vous faire attendre comme je retourne à la Fac en septembre), sur quel couple voudriez-vous qu'elle soit basée? Hé oui! Je prends votre avis en compte! =) Dites-moi vite!  
><strong>

**A bientôt!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! **

**De plus en plus de lecteurs ça fait vraiment super plaisir! Merci beaucoup! Je me suis rendue compte que ma phrase prêtait à confusion donc je poste plus tôt que prévu pour être sûre que je n'en perde pas certain d'entre vous avant la fin! Donc attention, après celui-ci il reste encore 2 chapitres ;-)  
><strong>

**Sur ce... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Je soupirais alors que je fixais le texto de Jake. Je me demandais si je devais lui répondre ou pas, quand je me souvins qu'Alice m'avait demandé de lui répondre. Et je ne voulais pas que son mauvais côté prenne le dessus parce que je ne l'appelais pas. En plus, je voulais ses conseils à propos de Jake. Bien que ce que j'avais prévu de faire était clair... Edward avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre d'aimer Jacob juste pour le rendre heureux. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui.<p>

Je pressais le numéro 3 sur le raccourcis, écoutant la sonnerie familière qu'Alice avait installée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice répondit avec un joyeux "Bella!"

"Hey, Alice" rigolais-je, m'allongeant sur le lit.

"Je ne peux pas croire ça!" couina-t-elle. "Je t'appelais pour te demander si tu étais d'accord que je vous invite toi et Edward pour diner mais c'est lui qui a répondu! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit, Bella? Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il venait chez toi! C'est tellement génial! Et vous deux"

"Wow, calmes-toi, Alice" dis-je, lui coupant la parole. "Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il allait venir! Je revenais de chez Jacob- long histoire, d'ailleurs- et il était là, assis sur mon porche! Je ne pouvais pas le croire!"

"J'étais tellement inquiète quand tu as quitté l'école ce matin" soupira Alice. "Mais heureusement Jasper m'a dit où tu étais passée! Il n'avait pas mentionné La Push par contre" dit-elle, paraissant confuse.

"Oui, je n'avais pas réellement planifié ça jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais rien à faire" expliquais-je. "Il se trouvait que Jake séchait aussi donc je suis aller là-bas pour lui tenir compagnie."

"Et...?" Sa voix s'estompa, sachant qu'il y avait plus à savoir sur cette histoire.

"Et bien... Il a demandé si je voulais aller à la plage et j'ai accepté. C'était une sorte de deuxième rendez-vous."

Alice couina. "C'est génial, Bella!"

Je soupirais. "Pas vraiment. Jacob... et bien, il a essayé de m'embrasser. Et je ne voulais pas."

"Il t'a forcé?" grogna-t-elle.

"Non, non, il ne m'a rien fait! Il est devenu un peu en colère quand je l'ai arrêté mais c'est tout. Et ça _m_'a énervé. Mes sentiments devraient pas être pris en considération aussi?" demandais-je avec colère. "C'est pas tout pour lui! Beurk!" Ca faisait tellement de bien de parler avec Alice.

"Donc tu es juste partie?"

"Il m'a demandé de partir." Bien, quelque chose du genre.

"C'est rude!" Elle semblait indignée.

"Peu importe," dis-je amèrement. "J'ai parlé à Edward de lui."

Je pouvais presque vois Alice lever les yeux au ciel. "Comment ça s'est passé?"

"Pas bien" admis-je. "Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois près de Jake et que je devrais rompre avec lui. J'avais planifié de le faire de toute façon..."

"Vraiment?" Elle paraissait surprise.

"J'ai réalisé que mes sentiments pour lui sont strictement platoniques. Je l'aime en tant qu'ami et un frère. Comme ce que je ressens pour Emmett et Jasper. Et Edward." ajoutais-je avec hésitation à la fin.

Si Alice avait remarqué ça- ce dont je suis sûre- elle n'y fit aucune mention. "Et bien c'est la bonne chose à faire alors" convint-elle. "Tu devrais lui dire rapidement, donc il ne se fera pas de trop grands espoirs. Est-ce qu'il s'est au moins excusé pour aujourd'hui?"

"Oui, il m'a envoyé un sms. Ca sera d'autant plus difficile parce qu'il a dit quelque chose comme 'J'espère que tes sentiments n'ont pas changé parce que les miens non.'"

"Ca sera dur peu importe quand tu le diras." dit Alice gentiment. "Mais ce sera probablement plus dur si tu laisses continuer. Tu devrais le faire aussi vite que possible." Elle fit une pause. "Ce n'est pas juste pour lui."

Je soupirais à nouveau. "Je sais que ce n'est pas juste." Je réfléchis pendant une minute. "Je le ferais demain."

"Bien" approuva-t-elle.

"Non attends, pas demain" dis-je. "Je suis avec Edward demain. On va regarder Roméo & Juliette" Je souris.

Alice rigola. "Bien sûr. Le jour après, alors."

Je hochais la tête et ensuite je me souvins qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir. "Oui, le jour suivant" acceptais-je.

"Bien, il est bon de savoir que tu as une vie aux journées mouvementées." taquina Alice. "Tu me fournis un divertissement constant."

"Heureuse de te servir" plaisantais-je.

"Je suis crevée. Je vais aller dans mon lit maintenant, Bella. Je te verrais demain!"

"Bonne nuit, Alice."

"Nuit, Bella!"

J'éloignais mon portable et roulais sur mon lit, repassant les événements de la journée dans mon esprit. La perspective de blesser Jacob en lui disant que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui était dur mais j'étais trop heureuse qu'Edward soit de retour pour m'attarder là-dessus. Pour le moment, du moins.

...

Le matin suivant à l'école, je bondissais avec Alice jusqu'à où Rose, Emmett et Jasper étaient en train d'attendre. C'était assez dur à cause de mes béquilles mais je fis avec. J'étais juste tellement heureuse. Ils me regardèrent comme si j'avais perdu la tête.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur, Bella?" demanda Jasper alors que nous nous tenions en face d'eux.

Alice paraissait sur le point d'éclater de ne pas pouvoir leur dire.

"Edward s'est excusé à moi!" dis-je avec excitation.

Rose me prit immédiatement dans ses bras et me dit à quel point elle était heureuse pour moi mais Emmett et Jasper ne paraissaient pas aussi contents.

"Quoi?" leur demandais-je.

Ils se lnacèrent un regard. "Tu as accepté ça?" demanda Emmett. "Juste comme ça?"

Je le regardais, confus. "Pourquoi pas? C'est Edward!"

"On sait, Bella" dit Jasper avec douceur. "Mais... il t'a causé tellement de peine." Je devais paraitre en colère puisqu'il dit rapidemetn. "On est contents de te voir heureuse." Il regarda Emmett et il hocha la tête, appuyant les propos de Jasper.

"On l'est vraiment" continua-t-il. "On est juste surpris."

J'étais heureuse qu'ils s'inquiètent autant à propos de moi. "Les gars" dis-je, marchant entre eux jusqu'à nos casiers alors que la sonnerie retentissait. "Je suis flattée que vous soyez si protecteurs envers moi et que vous vous inquiétez à ce point mais je suis sûre que c'est la bonne chose à faire. J'ai passé toute l'après-midi d'hier avec Edward."

"Bien sûr qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, Bella!" dit Emmett de sa grosse voix. "Le football n'en est pas la preuve?"

Je rigolais. "Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir supporté quand Edward m'a blessé" dis-je doucement. "Ca veut dire beaucoup."

Jasper me donna une petite étreinte d'un côté. "Sois juste prudente, d'accord?"

Je hochais la tête et lui souris avec gratitude. On se sépara pour aller dans nos classes.

Je ne vis pas Edward jusqu'au dîner. J'avais pris ma nourriture et marchais jusqu'à l'endroit où Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward et Tanya étaient assis. Tanya m'observa quand je posais mon plateau et je me demandais brièvement si Edward lui avait dit pour nous."

Edward me fit un grand sourire quand je m'assis, que je lui rendis avec gaieté. Les autres sourirent également, heureux pour nous, tandis que Tanya relevait la tête, confuse.

"Edward" dit-elle, se tournant vers lui. "Sortons dîner ce soir."

Elle me regardait du coin de l'oeil comme pour me défier de protester. Je restais assise, me demandant ce qu'Edward allait faire. Lui dirait-il la vérité? Ou nous décevrait-il tous et jouerait à nouveau le jeu de Tanya?

"Désolée" dit-il, paraissant seulement légèrement désolé. "J'ai des plans."

"Avec qui?" Elle fit la moue.

Edward me sourit. "Avec Bella."

Je rayonnais. Tanya semblait incrédule. "_Bella?_"

"Oui, Bella" dit-il patiemment.

"Mais-" commença Tanya.

"Plus tard, Tanya" dit-il, la coupant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire, Bella?" demanda Rosalie de l'autre côté de la table. j'étais presque sûre qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'on allait faire et je voulais le balancer au visage de Tanya. J'étais contente de ne pas être la seule qui ne l'aimait pas.

"Euh, on..." Je cherchais du support auprès d'Edward. Je n'étais pas sûr de si il voulait le dire ou pas.

"On va voir Roméo & Juliette" dit-il à ma place.

"Mais tu détestes ce film!" s'exclama Tanya. "Tu n'as pas voulu le regarder avec moi!"

Edward ne répliqua pas et Tanya souffla, croisant les bras. Rose paraissait triomphante.

Après ça, la conversation était un peu gênante, avec Alice et Emmett discutant de choses futiles pour combler le silence inconfortable. Tanya regarda autour d'elle à intervalle régulier, tandis qu'Edward et moi étions juste assis, grignotant notre nourriture et nous lançant des regards occasionnellement. Rose et Jasper écoutaient simplement, ajoutant quelque chose de temps en temps.

Une fois l'école finie, je marchais jusqu'à mon camion avec Rose et Alice qui avaient parqués leurs voitures tout près de la mienne.

"Vous n'aimez pas Tanya?" demandais-je curieusement. J'avais honnêtement pensé qu'ils la considéraient comme une amie.

"S'il te plaît" bafouilla Rose. "Ne penses même pas comme ça."

Alice hocha la tête. "La seule raison pour laquelle on la supporte est parce qu'elle sort avec Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit en elle!"

On atteignit nos voitures. Jasper et Emmett nous attendaient là. Edward était déjà partit, disant qu'il avait besoin de déposer Tanya avant qu'il ne vienne chez moi.

"Salut tout le monde!" dis-je, faisant signe de la main alors que je montais dans ma voiture.

Ils me firent signe en retour. "Amusez-vous bien!" lança Alice.

Alors que je conduisais à la maison, je me demandais ce qui se passerait entre Edward et Tanya maintenant que j'étais de retour dans l'histoire. J'espérais qu'Edward n'allait pas arrêter de me parler à nouveau si Tanya lui demandait, ce qu'elle ferait probablement.

Mes peurs disparurent alors que j'entrais dans ma rue et je vis la Volvo d'Edward parqué près du bord du trottoir de ma maison. Il était assis sur le porche, m'attendant.

Je parquais ma voiture dans l'allée et marchais vers lui.

"Tu vas de mieux en mieux avec ces béquilles." observa-t-il.

Je souris joyeusement. "Le support m'aide à ne pas tomber."

J'ouvris la porte et le laissais entrer, remarquant qu'il semblait assez frustré. "Tout va bien?" demandais-je.

Il fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux et pinça l'arrête de son nez, signifiant qu'il était vraiment frustré. "Oh, juste les choses habituelles." dit-il, essayant de paraitre nonchalant. "Tanya et tout."

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine de façon inégale. Donc il y avait des problèmes avec elle. "Tu veux parler de ça?" demandais-je avec incertitude. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre.

Il secoua la tête. "Non, c'est bon" Il sourit. "Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus. Je lui ai dit clairement que si elle me demandait de choisir entre toi et elle, il n'y aurait aucun doute que je te choisirais."

Mon cœur explosa et je m'efforçais de ne pas sourire. "Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas aimer ça."

"Sûr qu'elle n'a pas aimé." Il fit une pause. "Elle dit que peut-être on devrait repenser à notre relation."

"Comment tu te sens?" demandais-je.

Il resta silencieux pendant une minute et je pensais qu'il n'allait pas répondre. "Honnêtement?" dit-il finalement. "Je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas être d'accord."

**Bon bon bon! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? **

**N'oubliez pas de jeter un coup d'oeil à mon autre traduction: Thank you for Saving me! Prochain chapitre très bientôt d'ailleurs ;-)  
><strong>

**Encore merci pour toutes ces reviews, on ne s'en rend pas compte mais quand on les lit ça fait toujours super plaisir de savoir son travail apprécié :-). Je sais que je ne réponds pas spécialement mais je les lis! Je compte même rajouter un chapitre spécial avec tous les remerciements à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers! Je sais que ça peut parfois déranger d'avoir une liste de commentaire en début de chapitre donc je préfère en faire un spécial pour vous =)!  
><strong>

**A bientôt! Shalya!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Et me revoilà! =)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient toujours à Stephenie Meyer et je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice  
><strong>

**Pour une fois, pas grand chose à dire sinon... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ça, bien que j'essayais de le cacher. Ce qui me rendait le plus heureuse, cependant, était le fait qu'Edward me choisirait au lieu de Tanya. <em>Moi.<em>

"Et bien, vous allez faire quelque chose aujourd'hui?" lui demandais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Une petite dispute avec Tanya ne me feras rien. Allez; allons voir la tragique histoire des étoiles-croisées amoureuses!" dit-il d'un ton dramatique.

On entra dans le salon et nous installâmes sur le fauteuil pour regarder Roméo et Juliette. Je remarquais que son téléphone bipait régulièrement pour un nouveau sms mais il l'ignora et fit attention au film.

Quand ce fut fini, il se leva et gratta la nuque avec gêne. "Maintenant quoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Um..." dis-je, pas entièrement sûre. Ensuite mon téléphone sonna, m'épargnant le fait de répondre.

"Allo?"

"Hey! Tu veux venir et sortir? Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas été tous ensemble, juste la bande."

"Une seconde laisses-moi demander à Edward." J'abaissais le portable. "Tu veux sortir avec Alice et les autres?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Sûr."

"Alice?" demandais-je au téléphone.

"Oui?"

"Oui, il est d'accord avec ça. On doit venir chez toi?"

"Viens chez Jasper" dit-elle. "Et, euh, est-ce que Tanya vient avec vous?"

"Je ne pense pas." lui dis-je. "Je vais lui demander et je t'enverrais un sms."

"Okay, à toute à l'heure alors! Salut!"

"A plus" dis-je en raccrochant. Je me tournais vers Edward.

"Me demander quoi?"

"Alice voulait savoir si Tanya vient avec nous..."

Il secoua la tête et sourit fermement. "Elle ne vient pas. Et je suis sûr qu'Alice et Rosalie seront heureuses de l'apprendre."

J'étais sûre que ma bouche s'ouvrit. Il savait? Rosalie ne l'avait pas vraiment caché mais Alice a essayé d'être gentille avec elle, juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser Edward.

"Oh" dis-je. "Et bien..." Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir quoi dire.

"C'est bon, Bella, je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne l'aime."

Je rougis et baissais la tête. Edward était mon meilleur ami et autant j'aimerais être amie avec la fille avec qui il sortait, mais aimer Tanya était juste impossible. Spécialement après qu'elle ait essayé de nous séparer, moi et Edward.

"On y va?" demanda-t-il après une pause un peu gênante.

Je hochais la tête et le suivais à l'extérieur. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture. "Si tu veux venir avec moi, je te déposerais en rentrant." lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Il ouvrit la porte passagère de sa Volvo. Je me glissais à l'intérieur et il ferma la porte derrière moi avant de se diriger vers le côté conducteur et s'installa. Je chipotais avec la stéréo alors qu'il conduisait vers la chambre de Jasper. Clair de Lune remplit la voiture et je me réinstallais confortablement dans mon siège, contente.

Il pouffa de rire. "Je suis content d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec qui écouter cette chanson."

Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur.

"Tanya la déteste" marmonna-t-il et je hochais la tête avec compréhension. Très peu de personnes aimaient et appréciaient la musique classique. J'étais chanceuse d'avoir un ami comme Edward, avec qui partager ma passion de la musique classique.

Il se gara près de la maison de Jasper qui était à une courte distance de ma maison. On marcha jusqu'à la porte que Rosalie ouvrit violemment.

"Dieu merci vous êtes là" dit-il, nous attrapant tous les deux et nous poussa à l'intérieur. "Alice et Emmett n'arrêtent pas de se battre."

Nous la suivîmes dans le salon, où Alice se tenait sur le canapé et hurlait après Emmett, qui était assis près de la télé et l'ignorait royalement.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas?" demandais-je à Alice.

Elle se tourna vers moi et appuya ses mains contre ses hanches. "Cet-cet espèce d'être humain a répandu du café sur mes chaussures Gucci!" hurla-t-elle.

Je haussais un sourcils vers elle. "C'est bon" lui dis-je. "Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où quelque chose comme ça s'est passé? Ton père t'en a acheté une autre paire."

"Je sais..." dit-elle, un peu plus calme. "C'est juste qu'elles étaient une des premières à être sorties!"

Rosalie soupira, de toute évidence très soulagée que la dispute soit finie alors qu'Emmett refusait toujours de regarder Alice. Tout le monde savait qu'il boudait.

Jasper entra dans la pièce avec un verre de coca et la tendit à Alice qui l'accepta volontiers.

"Tu lui donnes de la caféine?" Edward semblait surpris. Je l'étais aussi. C'était un fait connu qu'Alice réagissait très fort quand elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de caféine dans le sang.

"Ca l'aide à passer à autre chose." expliqua Jasper.

Bien entendu, après qu'Alice ait bu tout le verre, elle était excitée comme une puce. "Jazzy" couina-t-elle. "Est-ce que toi et Emmett ne deviez pas parler à Edward de quelque chose?"

Jasper et Emmett échangèrent un regard et ensuite hocha la tête vers Edward qui les suivit hors de la pièce.

"C'est à propos de quoi?" demandais-je à Alice, qui rigola simplement et continua à se venir les ongles. Quand Rose revint de la cuisine, je lui demandais également.

"Oh, ça" rit-elle. "Ils voulaient avertir Edward de ne pas te blesser." Elle fit une pause. "Je pense que c'est mignon, en fait."

Je les regardais tous les deux. Jasper et Emmett avertissaient Edward? Cela s'apparentait à le menacer! Aussi fort que j'aimais Emmett et Jasper, je ne voulais pas qu'ils fassent ça pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward le prenne mal et commence à répliquer. Ou même pire, qu'il ne me parle plus à nouveau.

Je me levais et pris la direction dans laquelle ils étaient partit.

"Bella?" me rappela Rosalie. "Où est-ce que tu vas?"

Je l'ignorais et allais dans la chambre de Jasper, devinant que c'était là qu'ils étaient. Rapidement, j'entendis leurs voix. Je collais mon oreille sur la porte.

"On sait que toi et Bella êtes les meilleurs amis mais nous l'aimons aussi et nous voulons être sûr que tu ne feras plus rien qui puisse la blesser à nouveau." pouvais-je entendre dire Jasper.

"Je sais que je l'ai blessée" dit Edward. Il semblait frustré. Devrais-je entrer? "Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai l'intention de faire à nouveau. Donc vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter.

"Bien" dit Emmett. "Je suis content qu'on se soit compris." J'entendis le son de quelque chose qu'on frappe, j'imaginais donc qu'il avait tapé sur l'épaule d'Edward. "Retournons-y alors."

Avant que je puisse réagir à ces mots et retourner en bas, la porte s'ouvrit et je titubais à l'intérieur, tombant sur la poitrine d'Edward.

"Whoa" fit-il, tendant une main pour me stabiliser. "Du calme ici"

Je fis un pas en arrière et rougis. J'avais été prise à espionner mes amis.

Emmett ricana vers moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Bella?"

"Uh, rien" répondis-je de justesse.

Edward me sourit. "C'est bon Bella, tu peux l'admettre.

Je soufflais "Très bien! Je voulais être sûre que vous ne fassiez rien de téméraire et que vous ne commenciez pas à vous battre." Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et les regardais tous les uns après les autres.

"Nous n'aurions rien fait d'autre." dit Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme pour approuver sa déclaration, Emmett tapa à nouveau amicalement l'épaule d'Edward avant de redescendre les escaliers, Jasper le suivant. Edward grimaça doucement. Bien qu'il soit extrêmement musclé, Emmett était le plus fort, quelque chose qui lui procurait une intense fierté.

"Viens, retourner en bas" dis-je à Edward, commençant à me retourner.

"Attends" dit Edward de derrière moi.

Je me retournais. "Quoi?"

Il était légèrement agité. "Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter... Je ne ferais jamais quoi que ce soit qui puisse te blesser. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes anxieuse ou inquiète à propos de notre amitié, parce que ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt était la pire erreur que j'ai jamais faite et je ne ferais jamais rien comme ça à nouveau."

Je lui souris. "Je sais, Edward. Merci de me rassurer et de me l'avoir dit mais je peux dire que tu es vraiment désolé pour se qu'il s'est passé."

"Bella!" cria Alice du bas des escaliers. "Descends ici, tout de suite!"

Je roulais des yeux. "Alice nous appelle."

Il me suivit en bas, jusqu'au salon, où tout le monde était assis. Emmett et Alice s'étaient apparemment réconciliés bien qu'ils aient toujours quelques différents.

"Vous êtes prêts pour un autre film?" demanda Jasper depuis le canapé.

Je lançais un coup d'œil à Edward qui semblait un peu hésitant. "En fait, je suis un peu fatiguée. Calmer Alice m'a épuisé." plaisantais-je.

Tous rigolaient, sauf Alice qui me regardait en croisant les bras. "C'est méchant, Bella."

"Ow, tu sais que je t'aime!"

Elle sourit. "Vrai."

Après avoir fait nos au revoir, Edward et moi quittâmes la maison de Jasper. On s'assit en silence dans la voiture alors qu'il me reconduisait chez moi. Alors que j'étais sur le point de sortir de sa voiture, il m'arrêta. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain?" me demanda-t-il avec désinvolture.

Je rougis, heureusement que l'obscurité le cachait. "Je suis euh- un peu occupée. Je dois voir Jake."

"Oh" répondit-il.

"Je dois lui dire que je pense à lui seulement comme à un ami." expliquais-je, bien que je ne soit pas sûre de pourquoi je me sentais obligée de le faire. Je fis une pause. "Peut-être que tu devrais sortir avec Tanya." suggérais-je.

"Oui... J'imagine que je devrais."

"C'est ta copine après tout" continuais-je.

Il hocha la tête mais je pus voir une petite grimace sur son visage, éclairé par un des lampadaires extérieurs.

"Je le ferais" dit-il. "On se voit demain, Bella. Bonne nuit!"

"Bonne nuit, Edward." Je lui fis signe alors qu'il faisait demi-tour et je rentrais ensuite.

Charlie et ma mère étaient sur le canapé, regardant la tv.

"Hey!" dis-je, me laissant tomber sur l'accoudoir.

"Comment était ta journée?" me demanda ma mère, décrochant le regard de la tv. Elle travaillait comme masseuse dans un spa à Port Angeles, donc elle était souvent là-bas jusqu'au soir. Charlie aussi avait des horaires irréguliers; et c'était une rare occasion pour nous tous d'être dans la maison ensemble.

"C'était bien... L'école était normale ensuite Edward est venu et nous avons regardé un film. On revient tout juste de la maison de Jasper." Je baillais. "Je vais aller au lit. Bonne nuit!"

Les deux me souhaitèrent bonne nuit et je montais les escaliers vers ma chambre. Je regardais mon téléphone et vis que j'avais manqué deux appels de Jacob. Je le rappelais aussitôt.

"Allô?" Il répondit après deux sonneries.

"Salut Jake, tu as appelé?"

"Oh, salut Bella. Oui, um, tu n'as pas répondu à mon sms l'autre nuit, alors..."

"Je suis désolée pour ça... Je l'ai vu mais ensuite Alice a appelé et puis j'étais vraiment crevée donc je n'ai pas eu une chance de répondre. Tu fais quelque chose demain?"

"Demain? Non, je suis libre! Tu voulais venir ici?"

"Oui, effectivement... Je peux?"

"Bien sûr! Je planifierais une sortie - On va bien s'amuser."

Je sentis un pincement de culpabilité quand il dit ça. Il était tellement enthousiaste et excité. Je ne voulais pas lui briser le cœur.

"Jake... On doit parler demain."

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout du téléphone?. "Parler?" Sa voix semblait étrangère. "C'est à propos de l'autre jour?"

"Pas vraiment... Je te le dirais demain. Je ne peux pas faire ça par téléphone."

"Ok alors. Viens demain et nous irons à la plage pour parler. Bonne nuit."

Il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Je me rappelais une fois de plus pourquoi c'était la bonne chose à faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Une petite review? Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça me fait super plaisir =) <strong>

**Malheureusement, plus qu'un seul chapitre. L'auteur n'a toujours pas donné de signe de vie depuis juin de l'année dernière... Je vais essayer de la contacter mais je ne peux rien vous promettre...  
><strong>

**A bientôt! Shalya =)  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais comme je l'ai précisé sur mon autre fiction, une semaine de vacances avec une semaine de stage musical en suivant sans connexion internet, c'est un peu dur de faire mieux... **

**Bref, j'arrête mes bavardages... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"C'est la bonne chose à faire." dit Alice pour la énième fois. "N'oublies pas."<p>

Je hochais la tête, reconnaissante pour ses encouragements, même si j'avais entendu ça beaucoup trop de fois sur la journée.

C'était juste après les cours et j'étais sur le point de me diriger vers la maison de Jake pour 'casser' avec lui, comme Rose l'avait fait remarquer. J'essayais de lui dire que nous n'étions jamais réellement sortis ensemble, nous avions seulement eu deux sorties après tout, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas.

Jasper et Emmett étaient contents que je ne sorte plus avec lui. Apparemment, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié sa façon d'être. Edward avait l'air particulièrement suffisant quand ils dirent ça.

Et Tanya m'ignorait simplement.

Edward et Tanya avaient agis bizarrement au déjeuner. Ils étaient extrêmement polis l'un envers l'autre et ils ne se parlaient guère. Je me demandais si Tanya allait vraiment lui poser un ultimatum quand je remarquais que ses yeux plissaient à chaque fois que Edward et moi parlions ensemble mais je me sentais mieux en sachant qu'Edward m'avait dit qu'il me choisirait plutôt qu'elle.

"Oui" dit Rosalie, me ramenant au présent. "Une fois que tu ne seras plus avec lui, tu pourras élargir ton horizon et commencer à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même si cette autre personne est aussi bête et ne peut pas le voir" Elle murmura la dernière partie sous sa barbe tellement bas que j'étais sûr que je n'étais pas censée l'entendre.

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté avec curiosité et était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire quand on atteignit mon camion et Alice recommença à parler.

"Ok, je te connais Bella, donc je sais que tu vas probablement aller là-bas et penser à faire demi-tour." Je rougis mais elle continua. "Je me fiche de à quel point tu es nerveuse, ou à quel point tu penses qu'il va être blessé. Sur le long terme, c'est mieux pour vous deux."

Je hochais la tête et pris une profonde respiration. "Je peux le faire" me dis-je à moi-même. Alice hocha à son tour en guise d'approbation. "Ok, merci beaucoup les filles. Je vous appellerais pour vous dire comment ça s'est passé."

Je montais dans ma voiture et leur fis signe alors que je sortais. J'avais atteint la route principale et me dirigeais vers La Push quand mon téléphone sonna. Je lançai un regard à l'écran et vis 'maman' clignoter dessus. Je soupirais et m'arrêtais sur le côté de la route.

"Salut, maman"

"Bella!" gazouilla-t-elle. "J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle, chérie!"

"Vraiment?" demandais-je, sceptique. "C'est quoi?"

"Mon spa a décidé que je faisais un travail formidable ici et ils veulent que j'aille à Jacksonville pour prendre le relais dans une autre implantation pour quelques mois! On va vivre à Jacksonville, ma chérie! C'est pas magnifique?"

Mon cœur s'arrêta pendant une minute. "Attends, nous?"

Elle se mit à rire. "Bien sûr, idiote. Tu ne penses pas que je vais aller là-bas tout de seule quand même?"

"Et pour papa?" demandais-je désespérément. "Il ne peut pas quitter son travail pendant aussi longtemps."

"Oh, Charlie restera ici pendant qu'on sera là-bas. On partira pour quelques semaines et on rentrera durant l'été. Oh, on va tellement bien s'amuser!"

"Maman, et pour l'école? Et mes amis?"

"Tu es intelligente, Bella, je suis sûre que tu pourras gérer de changer d'école en cours d'année. Et tu peux toujours te faire de nouveaux amis! Ceux-là seront toujours ici quand tu reviendras."

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à la pensée de laisser tout le monde derrière moi pendant aussi longtemps. "Maman penses-y" dis-je, essayant de paraitre calme. "Ca n'a aucun sens de partir pour quelques mois et revenir en suite. Peut-être que je devrais simplement rester ici." S'il te plaît dis oui, priais-je silencieusement. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour rester.

Maman soupira à l'autre extrémité. "Je ne sais pas, chérie. Ca serait une merveilleuse opportunité pour toi. Mais de toute façon, je dois retourner travailler. On parlera de ça quand je rentrerais à la maison. Salut, Bells. Je t'aime."

Elle raccrocha et je laissais tomber mon portable sur le siège passager, regardant droit devant moi, hébétée. Quelques mois étaient une grosse affaire. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Alice, Jasper, Emmett ou Rosalie. Ou Edward. Je ressentis une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine quand je pensais à quitter Edward qui me rendit confuse. Pourquoi me sentais-je différemment pour lui?

Je plaçais toutes ces pensées dans un coin de ma tête et me concentrais sur ce que j'avais à faire maintenant. Aller parler à Jacob. Je soupirais et repris la route, conduisant vers La Push.

Je m'arrêtais en face de la maison de Jake mais ne fis aucun mouvement pour sortir. Jacob avait semblé fâché et désagréable la nuit dernière. J'espérais qu'il ne me ferait pas une scène pour tout ça.

Je sortais de la cabine au moment où Jacob sortait de la maison. Il semblait maussade. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'enfant gaie auquel j'étais habitué.

"On va à la plage?" lui demandais-je.

"Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir en finir ici?" demanda-t-il avec amertume, croisant les bras sur son torse. Je le foudroyais du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et laisse tomber ses bras. "Bien. Allons-y. Mais je sais de quoi tu veux parler."

Je le regardais avec incertitude mais il n'en dit pas plus. Je haussais simplement les épaules et le conduisis à la plage où nous nous assîmes en dessous d'un arbre.

"Devrais-je t'épargner la conversation dans son ensemble. Tes nerfs semblent sur le point de lâcher." Il me sourit, mais je ne pouvais dire s'il faisait semblant ou non.

"Bien, qu'est-ce que tu penses que je suis sur le point de dire?"

"Tu vas me dire que nous devrions être juste des amis."

Je ressentis un léger choc mais l'écartait. Bien sûr qu'il saurait- de quoi d'autre aurais-je eu besoin de parler avec lui? Je baissais la tête et regardais mes pieds se mélanger au sable. "Je suis désolée" dis-je finalement.

Jacob soupira. "Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'imagine qu'il n'y a rien entre nous de cette manière-là."

"Tu te sens comme ça aussi?" lui demandais-je avec espoir.

Il ne répondit pas directement à ma question mais dit simplement, "Je t'aime bien, Bella."

"Je t'aime bien aussi, Jacob, mais comme un ami. Ou un frère. Toute autre manière est juste bizarre."

Il hocha la tête et regarda par-dessus la mer. "Donc c'est pour ça?"

"Quoi?"

"C'est juste pour ça que tu es nerveuse? Sérieusement Bella?" Il me sourit joyeusement et je fus heureuse de voir qu'il n'avait pas été méchant ou sarcastique.

Je fis faussement la moue. "J'étais plus nerveuse concernant la façon dont tu réagirais. Tu es tellement une reine du drame."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et pressa sa main contre son cœur, mimant la souffrance. "Aïe."

J'éclatais de rire. En fin de compte, j'étais heureuse que Jacob et moi soyons toujours amis. Peut-être pourrions-nous revenir à la normale - comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Mon portable sonna et je grimaçais, espérant que ce n'était pas Renée de nouveau. "Allô?" dis-je sans même regarder l'écran.

"Bella!" piailla Alice à l'autre bout du fil. "Ok, puisque je t'ai lissé filer pour ton anniversaire - on a juste fait la soirée pyjama- on va tous sortir pour celui de Jasper! La fête est après-demain et tu dois être là! Mais je te préviens, Edward amène Tanya."

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait?" lui demandais-je, essayant de paraître nonchalante. "Toi et Rose avait dit qu'elle était une chouette personne... Si pas pour moi, au moins pour vous deux. J'espère que votre amitié ne souffre pas à cause de moi."

"Oui, elle est quelqu'un de bien. Maintenant, elle l'est tout le temps. Oh, j'avais presque oublié de demander! Comment ça s'est passé avec Jacob?"

"Je suis toujours à la plage." dis-je, ne voulant pas parler de ça devant Jake. "Je te rappellerais plus tard."

"Très bien, alors! Tu sais, si les choses se sont bien terminées entre vous deux, tu devrais l'inviter à la fête de Jasper. Comme ça tu ne seras pas exclue si on finit par partir en couples. Mais assures-toi que vous êtes clairs sur le fait que vous y allez seulement en tant qu'amis et rien de plus."

"Je garderais ça à l'esprit. Salut!" Je raccrochais et me retournais vers Jacob.

"Donc, on est bon?" lui demandais-je. Je croisais les doigts dans le dos et espérais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas. De plus, je voulais vraiment qu'il vienne à la fête d'anniversaire de Jasper.

"On est bon" sourit-il. "Il y a juste une chose que je veux savoir."

Je le regardais anxieusement. "Quoi?"

"Eh bien, je veux juste être sûr que c'est la vrai raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi. Tu n'as pas à me laisser tomber en douceur. Si il y a quelqu'un d'autre, je comprendrais."

"Oh" ris-je. "Il n'y a personne d'autre, Jake." dis-je sérieusement. "Tu as besoin d'une fille qui ressent la même chose pour toi. Pas comme moi, qui pense à toi comme à un frère ou un ami."

"Ok, ça va alors." dit-il gaiement. "Tant que nous pouvons rester amis."

"Certainement. En fait, il y a une fête après-demain. Tu te souviens d'avoir rencontré Jasper? Le copain d'Alice?"

"Le lutin? Oui, je pense."

Je levais les yeux au ciel à la description. "Eh bien, c'est sa fête d'anniversaire ce jour-là - apparemment Alice veut qu'on sorte tous- donc je pensais que nous pourrions y aller ensemble?" Je formais ma phrase comme une question et lâchais à la fin. "Comme des amis, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr comme des amis. Mais oui, j'aimerais bien! Tu dois me dire quoi lui apporter parce que je ne connais même pas le mec."

"Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de lui apporter quoi que ce soit, il comprendra. Il est un peu comme moi- il aimerait probablement mieux si aucun d'entre nous ne lui apportait rien et il ne se mets pas en avant. Bien sûr, avec une copine comme Alice, c'est très dur." rigolais-je.

"Ok, si personne me crie dessus parce que j'ai les mains vides, je rejetterais la faute sur toi" plaisanta-t-il.

"Fais-moi confiance, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter." Je lançais un coup d'œil au ciel qui s'assombrissait. "Je pense que je devrais rentrer à la maison. Maman a finit plus tôt aujourd'hui et je dois m'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas brûler la cuisine.

Jacob pouffa de rire et secoua la tête. "Tu peux faire confiance à Renée pour faire un truc comme ça."

On revint vers la maison de Jacob et il se tint sur le trottoir alors que je montais dans la cabine. "Je t'enverrais l'adresse" lançais-je. "A plus!"

Alors que je rentrais à la maison, je me souvins de la discussion que Renée voulait avoir avec moi. J'aurais à mettre les pieds dans le plat et lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je déménage en milieu d'année scolaire- pour revenir juste après. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin que quelqu'un vienne avec elle.

Je me garais dans l'allée et entrais pour trouver Renée dans la cuisine, sur le point de mettre un steak dans le four.

"Ca a l'air bon, maman" complimentais-je. J'étais heureuse d'arriver à temps.

"Merci chérie."

"Où est papa?"

"Il rentre tard aujourd'hui. Je pense que ça nous donnera du temps pour parler."

"Oui, à propos de ça maman-"

"Attends" me coupa-t-elle. "J'ai pensé à ce que tu as dit et c'est tout à fait logique. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne voudrais pas déménager en milieu d'année."

Je soupirais de soulagement. Merci mon dieu.

"C'est pourquoi je vais te laisser le choix- tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux ou tu restes ici avec ton père."

"Je pense que je vais rester ici, maman."

"Penses-y simplement" pressa-t-elle. "Tu as environ une semaine. Pas besoin de choisir aussi vite."

"Ok" concédais-je. Pas que j'ai besoin de beaucoup y penser- je n'allais pas quitter Forks aussi facilement.

Maman et moi mangeâmes ensemble et je montais ensuite pour appeler Alice. "Hé, Alice!" lançais-je quand elle décrocha finalement. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi longtemps?"

"Oh-euh, Jasper est là."

"Oh" dis-je maladroitement. "Tu veux que je rappelles plus tard?"

"Non, c'est bon, on va juste faire ça vite. Comment ça s'est passé?"

"Vraiment bien, en fait. Je pensais qu'il allait se fâcher et être méchant mais il a été étonnamment civil. Et il l'a accepté facilement."

"C'est génial. Tu l'as invité à la fête de Jasper?"

J'entendis Jasper gémir derrière à la mention de sa fête. "Oui et il a dit qu'il allait venir."

"Bien, bien. Ecoutes Bella, on se parle demain, d'accord? A dimanche!"

"Salut! Amuses-toi bien avec Jasper" la taquinais-je.

Elle raccrocha et je me laissais retomber sur mon lit. J'étais vraiment heureuse que Jacob se soit bien conduit et ait été compréhensif. Et encore mieux, ma maman ne me forçait pas à déménager. Je restais définitivement ici- il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

**Et voilà, au moins on termine sur une bonne note! Malheureusement, c'est le dernier chapitre... Toujours pas de nouvelles de l'auteur. Je ne clôture pas la fiction, au cas où (bien que j'en doute personnellement) elle reviendrait. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et un tout grand merci à tout le monde de m'avoir suivi, ça fait super plaisir! Je posterais un petit chapitre de remerciement :-).**

**Pour ceux qui auraient envie de continuer à lire les fictions que je traduis, je poste actuellement Thank you for Saving me :-) Je pense que si vous avez aimé le style de celle ci, vous devriez aimer l'autre.  
><strong>

**A bientôt j'espère. Shalya!  
><strong>


End file.
